Fanfiction?
by pineapple2819
Summary: Fairy Tail reacts to fanfiction. Hilarity ensues. Series of one-shots/a story, I don't know just read it. A whole bunch of ships. Mainly Nalu and Gale. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to start a new story so my writing wouldn't be completely stopped. My laptop is still broken TT^TT and has the chapter for Life's Not Fair. Once it is repaired I will post that too. Until then I will update this story. So basically this is a story where you get to read a bunch of one shots, have Fairy Tails reaction to it, and double the romance because you get it in both the one-shots and the reactions. :3 Anyways I feel like I'm forgetting to say something... oh yeah! The one-shots that the "accounts" (they are not real accounts, and accounts on with the same names are purely coincidental) wrote are in italics and bolded.  
**

**Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Minna! Pineapple-chan **(A/N heh heh I'm in the story)** sent all of us an email!" Mirajane shouted through the noisy Fairy Tail one fine morning. Sadly a fight was raging on so no one could hear the beautiful barmaid.

Suddenly an aura coated the guild and even Erza, who was happily eating cake, looked up. Mirajane looked the like the devil itself and everyone shuddered and stopped. Well everyone except the resident dragon slayer who continued to jump around. One punch from Erza and he was silent.

"Anyways Pineapple-chan sent us an email with something attached!"  
_Dear Minna,  
Hi! Remember that website I write on? Well they recently introduced a fanfiction website for celebrities, mages, guilds, famous people to be exact. Fanfiction is what it's name is, fans who write fiction. As requested by Mira, I will send you guys emails whenever a fanfic get published and finished about you guys. These are all short ones so don't worry about having to sit for a while! Enjoy!_

_1 attachment_

"Alright I have decided we are going to read them every time Pine-chan sends us one!" Mira shouted.

The guild groaned in return, but one glare from Mira and they were silent. "Ahem here is the first one…"

_Fanboys By: Nalu4eva_

"Wait what's Nalu?!" someone shouted. "Yeah!" Natsu screamed. "Heh heh you'll find out soon enough," Mira explained.

**_Lucy woke up to a face staring at her. "Natsu, Lushe is making a creepy face," Happy said. "DIE CAT!" she screamed, annoyed to be woken up by such a rude comment. Her fist went flying and made satisfying contact with the blue cat._**

"Hah serves you right Happy!" "WAHH LUSHEE IS MEAN!" "Shhhh!" everyone exclaimed.

**_Happy flew to the opposite wall and made a small dent in the wall. Nearby, Natsu was raiding the fridge, looking for food to eat. Suddenly he felt someone behind him and before he could react he went flying out the window. _**

**_He looked up to see Lucy latching her window shut and glaring at him. Geez someone was in a bad mood. He shrugged then headed back to the guild, in hopes of convincing Mira to give him some food._**

**_Lucy grumbled as she got ready, why did they always come to her house. Seriously, there is a certain line of separation they need right? _**

"Exactly!" Lucy shouted, happy the writer understood her feelings. Mira just continued reading.

**_To be completely honest, she used to not mind so much. Sure it was annoying but she didn't want to kill them or anything. The only problem was now she was starting to have certain, ahem, feelings for the salmon-haired idiot._**

At that the entire guild burst into laughter and Lucy was as red as Erza's hair. Oh that writer was D-E-A-D. DEAD. Mirajane looked pleased with the turn of events, and Natsu was just plain confused. "Of course she has feelings for me, we are best friends!"

Gray who was nearby wheezing with laughter at the thought of someone crushing on Natsu answered his remark. "It's a different type of feeling flame-brain. Like the 'I want to kiss you feeling'."

"What's kissing?" Everyone sweat-dropped at Natsu's child-like mind. Even Wendy and Romeo knew what it was. No one really decided to respond so Mira just continued to read.

**'_Ahh snap out of it Lucy!' she thought and shook her head. She walked out of her house and headed to the guild. She was humming a tune under her breath, and carrying Plue in her arms while she walked, as well as just thinking. It's no wonder she failed to see the incoming boy running quickly through the streets. He slammed into her and they went spiraling in the air._**

**_Dang, probably not a good day to walk along the river. She flew into the river with a splash. As she surfaced, she coughed up water and was treading in the water. Her head flew around looking for the perpetrator, and her eyes met gorgeous, sky blue eyes. She glanced down to the hand held out to her and grabbed it tightly. He yanked her out of the water, and they landed with a flop on the ground. _**

**"_Hey I am sooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Her anger, though she tried desperately to hold onto it, flooded away. "It's fine," she sighed. "You aren't hurt are you? Do you need to go to your house I can take you there?" "Nah I'll just go straight to my guild." "Can I take you there?" he asked, "I want to make sure I didn't hurt you." _**

**_She gave him a small smile and said sure. As they walked there she gave him a once over to see what he looked like. He had chestnut brown hair that flopped a little every time he stepped. His eyes were blue, and he had the same general build as Natsu or Gray._**

"Yeah right, my build is much better that ice-princess!" Natsu shouted. "In your dreams!" Gray shouted back. They were about to leap at each other, until they felt someone hold them up. Erza was glaring at them, annoyed her story had been interrupted. On the inside, she was a sucker for romance stories. Erza nodded at Mira and the story marched onward.

**_The main factor she noticed, was he was handsome! Maybe he would help her get her mind of Natsu! I mean become her friend. Yeah friend. _**

**_Before she realized, they arrived at the guild. Luckily her clothes had dried on the way so she wouldn't walk in drenched. She turned to thank him only to find him looking up in awe. _**

**"_Your guild is Fairy Tail?" he asked. "Yup, wanna come in?" He slowly nodded and followed her in._**

**"_Hi minna!" Scattered good mornings met her. _**

**_Natsu, who was eating at the bar, smelled his best friend, and jumped at with a flyer in hand. "LUCE I FOUND A GOOD JOB!" He screeched to a stop in front of her, only to notice the guy standing next to her. _**

**"_Who is he?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side. Lucy opened her mouth to say his name, only to realize she didn't even know it._**

"Lucy! So you walked off with a guy without even knowing his name?!" someone shouted. "HEY THIS IS FAKE, BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A LUCY KICK IN REAL LIFE!" she screamed. That shut whomever that was up.

**"_No way, are you Lucy Hearfillia and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail?" the boy asked with a gaping mouth. _**

**"_Yeah," Natsu responded, "who are you?" "I'm Ryo, your biggest fan Natsu!"_**

**_Oh great, Lucy thought, I find a boy only to find out he's obsessed with Natsu too. Ok well she wasn't obsessed, she just had a small crush, nothing more._**

**"_Fan, what's that?" Lucy chose not to dignify that question with a response. _**

**"_And Lucy since you are Natsu's partner, I'm your fan too! Ooooh are you guys going on a job? Can I come? Please I know magic! Wait where is Happy?! Can I see him? Hey Natsu can I see your scarf? Lucy do you have your keys with you?!" _**

**_She brought a monster to Fairy Tail she realized with a sigh. _**

**"_I won't take any of the reward money! I just want to come! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" _**

**"_Eh sure why not," Natsu said. "C'mon let's go we got a lot of walking to do." "Oh no we don't," Lucy said as she dragged Natsu towards the train station. "Happy let's go!" _**

**_Happy flew over from where he was trying to give Charle a fish, and said, "Aye!"_**

**_Ryo looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "AHHH HAPPY, you are so cute in real life!" Happy kinda just scooted away from Ryo with a scared face. And so the group went off._**

"Great so basically we are being stalked by a fanboy. How nice," Lucy commented. "I like him. He likes my scarf!" Natsu said. Happy just shuddered, "Lushee save me from the creepy boy," he said and flew into her arms. "He-cat the boy isn't even real." **(A/N who said that :) teehee)**

**"_So Ryo, what type of magic do you have?" Lucy asked on the train ride to the job. Poor Natsu was lying on the seat, looking a little green. "I can eat and element and use it for a short time, but I can't eat other people's element that they made. For example I could eat fire from a match, but I couldn't eat Natsu's fire." Hmm, Lucy had never heard of that magic, but there were so many types, that she doubted that she would know all types. _**

**_Soon Lucy fell asleep, with only Ryo left awake. He pulled a lacrima out of his bag and contacted someone. "How is it going," a raspy voice asked. "They are all are asleep." "Good, you know what you need to do, hurry up. We don't have much time left."_**

**_Ryo stood up and grabbed his bag. He put on a gas mask and let a sleeping potion flow through the train. Even the conductor fell asleep, so no one was controlling the train. This was a magic powered train though, so it rolled to a stop with no one powering it. Ryo heaved Lucy onto his shoulder and left, Natsu and Happy, sleeping like a rock. Before he left though, he covered Lucy in a strong perfume, to make sure Natsu could find them easily. Yes, in a way he was Natsu's biggest fan. He studied Natsu to make sure this quest of his could be complete. He also knew that Lucy was Natsu's weakness. _**

At this everyone looked to Lucy and Natsu. Everyone had the same thought, that was true. Sure Natsu got angry when his namaka were hurt, but especially Lucy. Mira was just grinning a devil's grin, her plan was working. "Hey Lucy, you and Natsu would be cute together." "Yeah Natsu, Lucy is pretty cute, and she can handle you." "What is that supposed to mean, metal head!" Natsu growled. Mira continued, ignoring the boys.

**_He sucked in some wind and felt magic flow through him and off he went running as fast as the wind. He arrived at his destination and dumped Lucy on the ground. Well he was done and he wiped off his hands. "Money please." And he was gone._**

**_Natsu awoke to a Lucy-less room._**

"WHO TOOK LUCY!" "IDIOT I'M RIGHT HERE!"

**"_THAT RYO GUY TOOK LUCY!" He smelled a strong perfume where Lucy was sitting a decided to follow the scent. "Happy wake up!" He shook the cat until he pried his eyes open. "Happy, Lucy is missing! Fly my to where the scent is going as fast as you can!" Happy hopped up and grabbed Natsu as they flew as fast as Happy could go. Of course, they completely forgot about the train full of people that just stopped in the middle of nowhere with no one to help them. _**

**_They grew more unsure as they got closer, and when they reached, they were just flat out confused. As they walked into the building they heard,_**

**"_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the entire guild shouted. Oh so that's why they were back at Fairy Tail. But where was Lucy? He saw Lucy come up to him with a gift in hand._**

**"_Happy birthday Natsu, we all planned this from the start, except I didn't know about Ryo," she turned and glared._**

"Wait I'm confused," Natsu said. "Aren't you always!" Gray replied. Erza glared quickly to shut them up and explained. "The entire mission you went on was fake, including Ryo, they just wanted to get you out for a bit I guess to surprise you. Or I guess we wanted to get you out." **(A/N Just in case people were like, I don't get it :3)**

**"_Psst, hey Lucy will you give Natsu his present for me," Mira asked. "I guess." She took the present and walked up to Natsu. "Hey Natsu this is Mira's present, open it will you," He took it and ripped open the wrapping paper to find a box. Inside the box was a small strip of paper and he read it out loud. "Lucy now has to kiss Natsu, wait what?"_**

**_The entire guild started chanting "kiss him, kiss him, kiss him"_**

**_Lucy blushed and got on her tiptoes. _**

The real Lucy simply fumed silently.

**_She quickly kissed him on the cheek and then backed away. Natsu grinned then grabbed Lucy and kissed her. On the lips. _**

**_The guild whooped, and Mira fainted, mission accomplished. _**

"What is so cool about 'kissing'" Natsu said, "see look." He turned and kissed Lucy, who just kinda stood there. But if you looked closely enough, you could see the rising blush.

Everyone just stared in awe and confusion. Suddenly you could hear Mira cheering with hearts in her eyes. "NALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Natsu pulled away and grinned. "Hey Luce, that's actually fun! I like it!"

Lucy just sputtered in response.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. I hope you liked it. Be ready for more ships!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi again! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They make me so happy *sniffle sniffle*. I tired to go sort of emotional in this chappie but I don't know how well that worked... Also I am sorry to say but I'll be gone for the next three weeks cuz' I have a vacation then the first week of school but don't worry I always make time to write so after the three weeks I'll definitely post! Thanks for being amazing readers! So chapter 2...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. TT^TT**

* * *

After what had happen with Lucy and Natsu, the guild was weary and excited at the same time to see who would be in the next fanfic. So far Mira hadn't received any new ones, so tension in the guild was rising.

Lucy just about avoided Natsu as much as she could. Poor Natsu didn't really understand what he did wrong. All he knew was that Lucy was being mean and he now had new weird feelings for her.

Juvia was celebrating profusely, something about love rivals and Gray was praying that the next one would not include him or her.

"Hey Mira, can I read the next one?" Levy asked. "Sure and perfect timing, I just got a new one!" Mirajane replied.

"Minna! New email!"

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ A new fanfic came in. It's kinda cute. I read them before I send them to you to make sure that, ahem, certain things don't show up in them. Enjoy and Laxus don't kill me! :3 _

_1 attachment_

The entire guild at this point was either praying not to be in it, or hoping to be in them with a certain someone. **(A/N Who would want to be in one with their crush? :3)**

"I am reading it today!" Levy shouted. Little did Mira know, Levy had been asked to read it by Pineapple-chan. Why? Mira was about to find out.

By: MirAxUs

"Who is Miraxus?" "I don't know just listen!" "Hey look! Master, are you listening with us?" "Quiet brats!"

_**After Tenrou Island, Mirajane had been training in secret to increase her magic power. She didn't want to fail her family again. Thank Mavis that they were on the blessed island, or she would have died. **_

_**After Lissanna's "death", she had feared losing Elfman or any other member of Fairy Tail. She knew more than anyone how much it hurts, like a piece of your heart was missing. If she were to die, she would hurt her family, even if she had saved Lissanna. But if she had died while saving Lissanna, she wouldn't regret it, her little sister could live longer, experience more.**_

Mirajane was tearing up slightly, her eyes watery. To think this author understood her so much… "Mira-nee, do you really feel like that?" Lissanna said, coming up to Mira and crouching in front of her.

"Of course I do, Fairy Tail is my family, who wants to see their family hurt?" Mira sniffled out. The guild turned towards her and glanced at each other.

"GROUP HUG!" Master shouted. The guild piled around Mira and sent their love to her. No one could even believe their happy barmaid felt like this every day. She always had a smile on her face, greeting people with a nice good morning.

Everyone now understood why Levy had wanted to read the story, someone had tipped her off. **(A/N Who could that have been? Ohohoho) **

Mira felt love she was getting and knew it's time to let those feelings go. Her family protects and supports each other, there was no need to worry. This was Fairy Tail, strongest guild of Fiore!

_**At the end of the day, Mirajane closed up Fairy Tail and headed to the forest on the edge of Magnolia. She transformed into Satan Soul and started her training. First, she flew through the forest as fast as she could, dodging the trees in the way. If she hit something, that was 10 pushups. By the end of her flying practice, she was up to 40 pushups. Panting, she transformed back to normal and began to do them. **_

_**Halfway through, she felt a weight on her back. She looked up to meet orange eyes. They were full of mirth and mischief. "Oi, what are you doin' out here?" he asked, smirking. "What does it look like I'm doing? More importantly, what are you doing out here? Huh Laxus?"**_

At this point the guild roared in laughter and clutched their stomachs. "Mirth and mischief, eh Laxus?" Bixlow laughed out, almost fainting from lack of oxygen. "Mirth and mischief, mirth and mischief!" his dolls repeated. Too late he noticed Laxus getting up. Next thing he knew, there was a hole in the guild wall and it was the shape of him.

Laxus glared threateningly at any one with even the sign of giggles. Poor Happy was never good at keeping his emotions. Hole number 2.

The guild at this point was silent and Laxus nodded approvingly. Levy started up reading again, ignoring the tension in the guild.

"_**Investigating something for Lissanna and Elfman, as a repayment for an earlier favor," he replied. Oh shoot, they found out. She had planned to tell them later, or maybe never. "And what would that be?" she asked, she would not give ground! "Just a missing person's case, their sister seems to go missing sometimes."**_

_**She sighed when he said that and at that point, knew she had been caught. "Well you found her."**_

_**He peered down to look at her. "Indeed I did." "Well are you going to get off any time soon?" she asked. He glanced down at where he was sitting, realization came upon his face, and then he leaped off her. She could have sworn the great Laxus Dreyer just blushed for a second. Nah, must have been the light.**_

There were varying responses in the guild at this point. Some people called out "Mira didn't know you were that sassy!" Mira blushed at those comments. Others just laughed their guts out. "H-he blushed huh?!" someone in the back shrieked out. Laxus was ready to kill people. It seems this author enjoyed making his life miserable. Did he even act like that? No. And now that author would die.

"Hey Levy!" She glanced at the angry Laxus and squeaked "Yea?" "Does that email say where the author lives?" "N-no." Levy saw Laxus's eye twitch and knew it might be smart to start reading again.

Boy was she wrong.

_**He cleared his throat then started walking away. "Where are you going?" Mirajane called out after him. "To go deliver my report!" he shouted back. With that he lighting flashed away.**_

_**Mirajane shrugged and resumed her training, unaware of the eyes that were watching.**_

_**When she reached home, she opened the door to the faces of her siblings. It looked like they were trying to glare, but failing miserably. **_

"_**Mira-nee, why didn't you tell us you were training?!" Lissanna asked, more worried than mad. "Yeah, hiding things is not MAN!" **_

"_**I just didn't want to worry you guys. I was just training to protect you guys, I didn't want you guys to know I worried." **_

"_**Mira-nee, that's what family is for, to share your worries! And remember, we aren't just your family, all of Fairy Tail is!" Lissanna explained.**_

_**Mira went to sleep that night with a smile of her face.**_

"Brats, this is for all of you to hear! I don't want to hear anymore, "I'm causing the guild trouble," stuff, we are in this together!" Master shouted. There was no laughing this time, just smiles all around.

"Levy, continue the story and hurry up! I want to fight Gray!" Natsu shouted to Levy. Lucy who was sitting next to him, for the first time since the last fanfic, lightly punched his shoulder. "Natsu," she whinned, "you ruined the moment!" "Oops," he said, though he didn't seem to mind, happy that Lucy was finally talking to him.

_**The next morning at the guild, Mirajane walked in early like usual, ready to set up the bar. Normally she didn't mind the quiet of the guild in the morning, because it was the quietest the guild could get, but for some reason, today it felt scary. **_

_**She went to the storage room to grab a new case of mugs, only to be welcomed to blackness.**_

_**Laxus POV**_

"Wait, what is P-O-V?" Erza asked, confused by this new terminology that she had yet to hear. "POV or point of view," Levy replied, having already know what is was due to her love of reading. Erza made an o with her mouth then gestured for Levy to continue.

_**As he lighting flashed into the guild, he felt something was off. The mood was weird, and his nose was telling him that a familiar smell was gone. His nose did not like this. "Jiji, what's wrong?" noticing his grandfather's grim face. "Mirajane is missing." Laxus almost responded by saying that she was training, but she would never leave in the middle of the day. "Do we know what happened to her?" he asked instead. "We think she was taken, because Fairy Tail had been open before I arrived." Master responded.**_

"_**Is anyone searching for her?" "Yes, we have many groups that have gone out, but sadly Natsu and Wendy went off on a job with Team Natsu and Gajeel went on a job with Team Shadow Gear so we have no one with a dragon slayer's nose. Wait! But you are here now! Off you go Laxus, find Mira and bring her home safely. Take some people with you and go. If you find her, signal us." Laxus nodded, then he was off.**_

"_**Freed get the team together and let's go!" "Raijinshu, assemble!" Soon Evergreen and Bickslow were following Freed who was attempting to keep up with Laxus. **_

_**Meanwhile, Laxus was following Mirajane's freshest trail, and he found himself wandering closer and closer to the port of Magnolia. The Raijinshu were behind him huffing and puffing, wondering why dragon slayers seemed to get the ability to speed up when they were, as Natsu so gracefully says it, fired up. **_

_**They finally ended up where all the shipping crates were located, but at this point, there was so much fish, Laxus couldn't pinpoint where Mira was in.**_

"Hah, so much for a great nose!" Gajeel told Laxus, "I would have been able to find her." "Yeah and that's why you ran away after Natsu fought me." "Burnnnnn! Would you like some ice with that Gajeel?!" Gray laughed. Gajeel just growled and turned his head.

"Hey Laxus, after you find Mirajane, can you get Happy some fish?" "Natsu, you idiot, how many times do I have to tell you, these are stories!" Lucy whacked the back on Natsu's head. "Awww Luce, I was just trying to be nice!" "Lucy huffed in response and the story continued.

"_**Freed, light the signal." Freed took out a lacrima and pushed a button at the base of it. A beam of light shot out into the sky with the Fairy Tail insignia in the middle of the light beam. "We must hurry now, in case the people who took Mira is still here, they would be able to see the light too," Evergreen commented. **_

_**The team split up to do the long task of looking in every crate to find Mirajane. Calling out to her would be useless in case her mouth was covered. **_

_**Fairy Tail members began trickling into the yard where they were, and joined in the search. **_

_**Suddenly an explosion sounded out and everyone's eyes flew to the direction of the noise. Soon everyone was running to it.**_

_**Laxus faced his opponents. The guild opposing him was none other than Raven Tail, his old man's guild. **_**(A/N Don't worry this won't be like a repeat of the GMG)**

_**He hadn't managed to find Mira yet, until he had accidently tripped a magic wire. "Huh, I wanted to meet old Markov, but instead I meet my son. Oh well, this doesn't change plans," Ivan Dreyer said. **_

_**Ivan signaled with his hand, and his entire guild came out behind him. This guild was apparently huge, because over a hundred people stood behind Ivan. "Seems you'll have to do what I say, you are majorly outnumbered."**_

_**Laxus just smirked and soon Fairy Tail members filled the area, all in battle stance. "Luckily I'm not alone."**_

_**Ivan harrumphed but didn't move. "Regardless of who is here, this group behind me, are all targeted towards Fairy Tail's weaknesses. Besides, it doesn't seem as if you have your strongest members. Where are Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and so on? You guys can't win" **_

"_**Just watch us!" a voice shouted. Laxus recognized it immediately, after all, who wouldn't recognize the one they love? Wait, what? Love?**_

_**Mirajane walked into view, looking angry as hell itself.**_

Levy paused reading, waiting for the laughter, but to her surprise no one did. They were all too enthralled in the story. She shrugged and continued to read…

"_**What! How did you get out!" Ivan shouted. "We helped her of course," came another voice. This one was childish, with a hint of anger, none other than Natsu Dragneel. Team Natsu, Wendy, Team Shadow Gear, and Gajeel arrived, annoyed about why their guild was empty when they just came back from a long mission.**_

_**Ivan almost looked scared, but then composed himself. "No matter, my guild will still take your guild down. Even if we still don't have our hostage."**_

_**With that, the guilds leaped at each other. Laxus went straight for Ivan. Payback time.**_

_**Ivan shot his paper cutouts towards Laxus, but Laxus simply dodged them and continued running to his 'dad'. "Lightning Dragon's Roooooooar!" A beam of lighting shot towards Ivan, but Ivan jumped out of the way. Too bad he jumped right next to Laxus. **_

_**Laxus turned around and slammed his fist into Ivan's gut. "Lighting Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Ouch.**_

_**Apparently, Ivan wasn't as strong as he expected, he found himself quickly losing to his son. "Drain his power!" Ivan called out, and suddenly Laxus felt his power go away, he gave one last glare to Ivan before passing out.**_

_**Mira's POV**_

_**Mirajane noticed commotion over where Laxus and Ivan were fighting and ran over, only to find Laxus falling to the ground. She looked around to notice a small creature resting on Ivan's shoulder and threw a punch towards it. It landed on the ground with a thud, completely knocked out.**_

_**Time to show of her training. She quickly transformed into Satan Soul and faced Ivan. No way was she going to let him get away with hurting the man she loved. Wait what? Love?**_

_**Ignoring her inner turmoil she threw her first punch at Ivan. She followed up with multiple body hits to him. He was unable to do anything but defend. Finally, getting bored, she punched him straight in the face, knocking him out. With a malicious grin, she flew upwards and shouted, "Your Master has fallen to me! Who wants to fight?" The Raven Tail members gave a fearful glance to Mirajane then ran for the hills. **_

The guild was just silently staring at Mira, wondering if she would ever actually do that. Happy was literally shivering. Mira just smirked in response to their questioning gazes. Averting their gaze to Levy, they gave her the OK to continue.

_**Laxus POV**_

_**Laxus awoke to white, everywhere. Why in the world was he in the infirmary? "Laxus-san? Are you awake?" an admittedly cute voice asked. His vision cleared to reveal Wendy standing next to him. **_

"_**What happened?" he asked. "Someone had used a magic drain spell on you, so you were unable to stay conscious," she explained. Ugh, that annoying little thing on Ivan's shoulder. **_

_**He started to get up until Wendy cried in alarm, "Laxus-san you are still getting better! You can't get up yet!" He shrugged off her cries and lifted himself of the bed. **_

_**Walking out of the infirmary, he went straight for the bar, to see the white-haired maiden.**_

"White-haired maiden? Who even says that anymore?!" Max said, laughing as hard as their body would allow. Oh, that was it. Max dies. Laxus lightning flashed behind Max and whispered in his ear. "You are going to wish you hadn't said that." Why did Max cross the border of Magnolia? Because he said something he really wishes he hadn't.

"_**Looks like you owe me a favor for getting the search party to you," Laxus said as he plopped himself onto a bar stool. "Very well, what is it?" Mira asked in a cheerful mood. "You have to go on a date with me. 7'o clock, the café by that cake shop Erza loves." And he flashed away, leaving a blushing Mirajane behind.**_

"Awwww that was so cute!" Lucy said. "Hey Laxus, you gonna ask Mira out now?" Maco asked. He apparently didn't learn anything from Max. The guild was now missing two members.

Little did the guild know, Laxus indeed asked Mira out on a date, later that evening. Lucky for him, she accepted.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are awesome and leave who you want next! I think someone requested Mira so yea I try to do what you guys say. And don't worry if one couple has already been done with someone you want with someone else. I still might do it. EX: Like Mira and Laxus or Mira and Freed. I might also do Mira and Freed. So yeah thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I have a lot to talk about right now.**

**1. Some of you have asked for yaoi. I know what it is, but I have honestly never written some nor do I read any. But I hate not taking requests plus I think the reaction would be hilarious so I will do that as the last chapter of this.**

**2. ****This was honestly one of the best things I think I have ever written. It was super fun to write so reviews are awesome!**

**3. I write everything in these stories. Every account in this fanfic is fake, I make them up.**

**4. Sorry for the late update school is hard!**

**5. I don't own Fairy Tail**

**6. Enjoy!**

* * *

The guild at this point had decided that Pine-chan wasn't going to send them anymore fanfics. It had been three weeks since the last one!

Little did they know, Lucy had some important news.

"Hey minna!" Lucy shouted as she walked into Fairy Tail one fine morning. An assortment of good mornings or hey met her as she went straight for the bar.

Mirajane was busy wiping down glasses when Lucy skipped over. "Mira," Lucy said in a singsong voice, guess who got sent something by Pine-chan."

Fairy Tail glanced over to the bar when the sound of something shattering vibrated through the room. Mira sheepishly gave an ok sign and everyone resumed what they were doing.

As Mira dusted the glass of the floor she rapidly fired questions at Lucy. "When did you get it? Who is it about? Are you going to read it? Can we read it now?"

Lucy laughed "Calm down Mira, yeah we can read it today and I got it today. As for who it's about, even I don't know because the letter was enchanted so I could only open it at the guild. All I know is I'm supposed to read it."

"What are you waiting for then!" Mirajane squealed. She shoved Lucy on the stage and quickly got everyone's attention.

"Minna," Mira said into the microphone, "Pine-chan sent a new one!"

At first everyone was confused, but as the realization dawned on everyone some cheered, come had looks of horror on their face (most likely remembering Laxus' reaction to the last one), said groaned, but mainly people looked excited.

"Gray-sama! We are probably in this one together!" Gray of course was counted within the ones who groaned, if he and Juvia were in one he'd never get her off his back.

"Alright, I'm opening it!" Lucy shouted.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ Sorry for taking so long. I was on vacation. But I found the most amazing one ever and now I officially ship this couple. If you two don't get together after this, I will get Mirajane to help me get you two together! Once again, please don't kill me Gajeel! _**(A/N Who just got really excited!)**

_1 attachment _

Gajeel suddenly looked up at the sound of his name. Who the heck would pair him with someone? The rest of the guild was also very unsure. I mean Gajeel?

Most people had learned their lesson not to make snarky comments when dragon slayers were involved but some people just couldn't help themselves.

"Hey Gajeel, I wonder what poor girl is going to be in the story with you!" Everyone shut their eyes as they knew what would happen next. The guild officially had a new hole in the roof.

_**Boo! By: thesearefakeaccoutsiwriteallfanctioninthisstory**_

"… that's a long name." Natsu said. "Good job Captain Obvious." "You wanna go ice prick?" "Bring it!" An evil aura surrounded them that made them stop. It surprisingly smelled like cake.

Lucy cleared her throat and began…

_**Levy cursed at herself as she stumbled back to Fairy Tail. Every time the curse from the dark mage activated, it shook her small body to the core. The job had gone fairly well, up until the end.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Levy hummed as she finished tiding up the books in the library. Mirajane had managed to find the perfect job for her. Clean the library and as a reward, keep one of the old tomes in the library. **_

_**When she finished the job, she searched the library for the perfect tome, after all she would only get one. She finally chose one and brought it to the owner of the library. He smiled as he allowed her to keep it and then she was on her way.**_

_**As soon as she stepped outside, something flew at her. It slammed into her stomach and threw her back. She hit the wall and fell. **_

Everyone gasped. No one liked the thought of Levy being hurt. She was one of the nicest people in the guild, always greeting people with a smile, and never getting mad until she has learned of the situation. People in the guild knew she was strong, they were just protective.

Lucy continued once the talking died down, but in a corner Levy was fuming. She knew people didn't underestimate her, she just wished they weren't so… concerned for her.

_**Looking up, she was met with the sight of a man smirking at her. "Well miss, I'll be taking that book now, it's worth a whole lot of money."**_

_**Why does everyone she meet, think she can't fight? People always automatically assume that she can't fend for herself and that made her angry. Really angry.**_

Levy, still in her corner, nodded vehemently at this. She did get angry.

"_**Solid Script: Fire!" Fire shot out from Levy's pen and flew towards the mage. He jumped back to dodge it only to hear "Solid Script: Metal!" His jump ended up making him fall directly under the metal. **_

_**Gravity did it's work and the next thing the mage knew, the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't get up as he was pinned under the metal. Sadly for him, his magic used words, and with no air in his system, he couldn't breathe anything out. **_

_**Levy glared at him. "Trying to steal from a young lady! Honestly, what has this world come to?" with that she stalked away from him, triumph in her heart. **_

_**Little did she know the mage had gained enough breath to whisper his simplest curse, a curse that caused…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**She finally reached Fairy Tail and ran inside. "Where's Wendy? I've been cursed!" Lucy ran up to her. "Levy what happened! I thought your job was simple! Plus, I'm sorry to tell you, but Wendy and Romeo are on a quest right now.**_

_**Levy groaned and recounted her story. "Okay, what were you cursed with?" Lucy asked quickly.**_

_**At this Levy frowned as the curse activated again. "(Hic!)" "Hiccups." **_

"_**Eh." Lucy quickly slapped her face to make sure she could hear Levy. "What were you cursed with?" **_

"_**Hiccups! (Hic!)"**_

Laughter filled the guild. Levy blushed in embarrassment as the guild continued to howl with laughter. Even Levy herself giggled a little. "Hey Levy! The way the author was saying made it sound awful," someone shouted.

"Ne Levy! I'm glad you aren't hurt bad! We should scare you to get rid of those hiccups." "Natsu you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you these stories aren't real life?"

"_**Well that's not too bad right? They will either go away after a while or you just have to drink some water."**_

"_**(Hic!)"**_

"_**That's the problem. Since it's a curse there is only one way to get rid of them. I have to be scared or surprised," Levy explained.**_

"_**We can do that, let's see…" Lucy looked around and decided the best way to make sure someone gets rid of Levy's hiccups.**_

"_**(Hic!)**_

"_**Minna, I have a contest for you! The first one to scare Levy gets a prize!" Lucy shouted. "(Hic!)" What better way to get Fairy Tail fired up than competition? **_

_**People were skeptical, but since it was Levy's best friend they decided to trust her. **_

"_**How will we know if we really scared her?" someone asked. "If my (Hic!) hiccups go away!" Levy shouted back. **_

_**Natsu leaped up and flew at Levy, fist flaming. Just as he was about to hit her he stopped. "What! You didn't even flinch!"**_

_**Levy just raised her eyebrow. "You expect me (Hic!) to be scared? Natsu you couldn't (Hic!) hurt one of us unless you truly (Hic!) had to, and even then I (Hic!) wouldn't be so sure. (Hic!) Only probably (Hic!) if you challenged on of (Hic!) us to a fight"**_

Murmurs of agreement wafted through the guild. "That isn't true! See look." Natsu turned around and slammed a fist into Gray's face.

"What the hell was that for flame-brain?" "Just proving a point," Natsu defended. "Yeah? Well want me to prove mine?" The boys glared at each other, up until the saw Mirajane coming their direction, not looking happy. Both quickly shut up and sat down. "I'll get you for that later," Gray seethed.

_**Natsu frowned then sulked away, determined to come up with another idea. Too bad all of Fairy Tail was trying out every idea possible.**_

_**Levy's day was interesting to say nonetheless. She decided to go along with Lucy's idea and prayed (Hic!) to Mavis that someone could scare her and her brain wouldn't get in the way. **_

_**She settled in the corner she normally sat in with Gajeel and noticed he wasn't here. He must be on a job then. **_

_**Pulling out her new tome, she began to decipher it, not noticing her surroundings. **_

_**One second she got up to stretch, the next thing she knew, she was drenched, a bucket hanging above her. **_**(A/N Who here is thinking of the ice bucket challenge?) **

_**Instead of fear or surprise, she felt anger. (Hic!) Flipping around, she flashed her pen out a sent fire at the perpetrators. They actually screamed in fear and ran, regretting their idea. **_

"I wonder what idiots would attempt to dump water on Levy." "They probably knew she was a shrimp that needed some water."

Levy turned towards who said only to meet the smirking face of Gajeel. Of course. Levy ignored Gajeel and motioned for Lucy to continue.

_**The next attempt happened when she sat down again. As soon as she sat down, knives flew at her, (Hic!) hitting everywhere around her head. She had had her eyes closed before they were thrown though, so she didn't notice them until she felt them whiz past her face. **_

"_**I (Hic!) might just kill Lucy for this (Hic!) idea." Noticing her hiccups the person realized she hadn't succeeded and ran for it in case Levy got mad. She had noticed the last groups attempt and really didn't want to end up like them.**_

_**Soon it was lunch time and Levy went up to the bar and ordered some food. As Mirajane was preparing her order, she (Hic!) noticed a hand sneak out and drop something in it. **_

_**When Mira brought her food over, Levy quickly (Hic!) inspected it. She found a fake cockroach in her food and flicked it out. It landed next to Lucy, who screamed and fell out of her chair. **_

_**When she fell out she (Hic!) landed on Gray who was hit into Natsu. The two began fighting and when one of Natsu's fireballs went astray, it hit Cana who was drinking from a barrel. **_

_**The barrel flew back and soaked (Hic!) Lissanna who began fighting with Cana. People started joining in and during all the ruckus, someone hit Erza's cake.**_

_**Levy watched the scene unfold in front of her, and silently said goodbye to her guild as Erza got up.**_

_**Oh boy, Wendy had a lot of work to do when she got back.**_

Everyone fearfully looked at Erza, who in fact had cake at the current moment. A shudder passed through the guild as they imagined the consequences of hurting that cake.

Erza and cake were like a bear and her cub. You hurt the cub, you die.

Lucy got up quickly and dragged Natsu as far away from Erza as possible. She preferred to live a little longer.

Lucy was also curious about something. The letter mentioned an apology to Gajeel, but he had only been mentioned once, he wasn't even there. Oh well, she supposed she'd find out. **(A/N Foreshadowing… mwahahaha)**

_**After a painful lunch, Levy (Hic!) decided to chat with Lucy a little. She mainly wanted to check if Lucy knew that she was the one that flicked the cockroach at her. Hey, what she (Hic!) doesn't know won't (Hic!) kill her.**_

_**Levy walked up to Lucy who was sitting with Natsu. One glance at Natsu and you could tell he wasn't feeling too great.**_

"_**Lucy, what's (Hic!) wrong with Natsu?" "Well as you know dragon slayers have heightened senses. Because of this Natsu can hear every hiccup louder than anyone. It may or may not be driving him insane…" "Oh (Hic!) Natsu I'm so sorry! (Hic!)" "It's fine Levy," he moaned. **_

"_**I'm pretty sure that's also why Gajeel has been avoiding you today." "You mean he's (Hic!) here?" Levy asked. "Yeah just in hiding," Lucy said. "Not trying to be rude Levy, but you might want to give poor Natsu a break here and leave for a bit." **_

_**Levy nodded and walked outside. When she stepped out, she found herself surrounded by a group of people in masks wearing black. Levy just ignored them and continued walking, deep in thought about how to get rid of her hiccups. (Hic!) **_

_**The people in black couldn't bring themselves to attack her, after all they were in Fairy Tail. They sighed at their failure and went to report it to everyone. **_

_**While people got a break from Levy's hiccupping they decided extreme measures must be taken. At this point the competition was long over, people just wanted the peace that is rowdy Fairy Tail. The hiccups were slowly killing everyone, especially the dragon slayers. **_

_**In fact, Laxus had even gone home, fed up. So they consulted the one and only, Mirajane.**_

"_**Mira!" they screamed, "Help us get rid of Levy's hiccups. We'll do **__**anything**__**!" **_

The guild sweat-dropped at this. No one would ever do that. Rule #3423: Never tell Mirajane you'll do anything for a task. Ever.

"_**Anything you say? Well then get me Gajeel." No questions were even asked. Natsu and Gray ran off to get Gajeel (even Gray was desperate). Both were hit worst when Erza's cake was hurt. **_

_**Levy was creating more fear in the guild than people who were trying to scare her.**_

_**With Gajeel brought forward, Mirajane explained her plan…**_

_**Levy walked in the streets of Magnolia (Hic!) contemplating what she had ever done to deserve this. (Hic!) **_

_**She continued strolled around until she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around to meet Gajeel's ever so lovely face.**_

"_**Hey Shrimp," Gajeel greeted. "Hi Gajeel!" Levy responded feeling her cheeks warm a bit "I thought you were (Hic!) avoiding me." "I was until people decided someone should keep you company so they assigned me to this."**_

_**Levy nodded her understanding and waited for Gajeel to continue. "Listen we think we have a way to get rid of your hiccups." "Really! (Hic!) what is it!" Levy was beyond excited. Hiccups were a pain in the butt. **_

"_**You can't blame me for it ok?" he said and he turned his head to the side, so his face was hidden from view. Was Gajeel being… bashful?**_

"HAHAHAHAH!" The only sound in the guild at this point. Gajeel stood up and went straight for the person laughing closest to him.

"I can't wait to plan your grave Max," he growled. Hole #2. Master was just sobbing instead of laughing. Too many repairs…

Lucy decided to read before Fairy Tail needed to replace the entire roof.

"_**Uh, okay, now (Hic!) what is it?" Levy asked. Gajeel grabbed her shoulders and slammed his lips onto hers. **_

_**Levy's eyes widened in surprise and she didn't move, completely in shock. The first thing she felt when he backed off, was a lack of warmth, which she now missed. The second thing was that she no longer felt the urge to hiccup. It worked!**_

_**Hearing no hiccup, Gajeel was thanking Mavis it worked, and praying that it also helped him with a certain someone.**_

_**He cleared his throat and Levy looked up at him. Her face turned cherry red when she looked at him and she started sputtering.**_

"_**Di-did you just kiss me?" He grunted a yes and she looked at him for a second.**_

_**Then she whispered something he only caught with dragon hearing, "Well, I liked it." As if she realized she said that out loud, she started backing away. "Yeah so, ahem, I've made a fool of myself so bye!" **_

_**She turned to sprint away, until she felt a hand grab her arm. "You should listen to what other people say Shrimp. I-I liked it too." Hope fluttered in Levy's chest.**_

"_**Really?" "Yeah, really, but I'm not going to say it again." She gave him a brilliant smile and giggled. He started walking back to the guild and she ran and caught up with him.**_

_**Her small hand slipped into his, and they held hands all the way home.**_

Unlike past reactions, all the girls cooed. "Awwww, that was so cute!" "OMG ADORBS!" "I ship it!"

"So Gajeel," Mirajane came up next to him, "will you ask Levy on a date finally after hearing that?"

"Maybe." The guild considered that a yes. And they were right.

* * *

**~ Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed! Your support is amazing! Please keep it up! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapie time! I hope you enjoy! And also, I only managed to finish this since I was sick. TT^TT I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Everyone at the guild felt miserable. There was some sort of virus going around and with the amount of people who came through Fairy Tail for a job, well, it hit them pretty hard.

Due to this fact, everyone in Fairy Tail was quarantined. Meaning, stick Natsu, Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail together, for days.

Let's just say the bills were piling up.

"Flame *achoo* Brain wanna *groan* go?" "Bring it *cough* Ice *sniffle* Princess!" The two weakly started to move to each other, not even bothering to sum up magic power.

Everyone's magic power was low between being sick, fighting, trying to stop fights, and more. Sadly, this didn't even stop people from fighting.

Master had gone to his office, shut the door, and started sobbing.

Levy had found a corner and hid in it with a pile of books. Gajeel had joined her later, and they were both asleep on each other's shoulder.

Juvia had taken to staying in the pool area and lying miserably by the water, watching her beloved Gray-sama.

Wendy stayed in the infirmary, slowly healing people and once they were healed, they ran out of Fairy Tail as fast as possible. Romeo, Charle, and Happy were keeping her company, tired of the constant fighting downstairs.

Lucy, Erza, Lissanna, and Mira had simply claimed the bar, and anyone who tried to get near it met the wrath of Titania.

Of course, Gray and Natsu were just fighting, catching their breath, then fighting again.

Requests were piling up on the board, no one being well enough to take them. The mages who hadn't been in Fairy Tail when the virus struck, were staying as far away as possible, including all of Magnolia.

Perhaps the only positive attitude was Mirajane. After all she had this many people stuck together, with sooo many potential couples. What other way to solve the boredom than by stories? More specifically, stories about fellow guild mates.

She rushed to the lacrima and brought up her lmail. She quickly typed in her username and password (demoness and matchmaker), and scanned her mail.

The second email from the top was addressed from pineapple2819 and excitement bubbled up from Mira.

She scanned through the story and found who it was about. With a smirk she flipped around and got everyone's attention.

"MINNA! A new fanfic is in!" For once every single person was excited, they were tired of being bored and stuck with Natsu and Gray.

A flash sparked in the guild from the pool as Juvia ran over "GRAY *cough* -SAMA!" She hopped onto Gray and hugged him as he shoved her off. **(A/N Gray why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know Juvia's human tooooo? 3)**

"Anyways, someone go grab everyone in the infirmary and someone else go grab Master!" People shot off, looking for any way to curb the pain.

Once Romeo, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Master had been gathered, the reading began.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ I heard how sick you guys were so I decided to send a fanfic over. I picked an extra fluffy one! Enjoy! Also please keep anyone mentioned in fanfics on watch, I don't need another set of guys to break into my house and destroy it! *cough* Gajeel *cough* Laxus. Oh one last thing! This one is AU or Alternative Universe, it won't take place in Magnolia or at least the Magnolia you know. It's a world different from yours!_

_1 attachment _

Everyone was sort of annoyed. There was no hint as to who was going to be in the fanfic!

"Hey Mirajane! Who *cough sniffle moan groan* is in the fanfic?" "You'll just have to wait and see!"

Suddenly everyone noticed something very weird. Mira didn't even seem like she was sick. Oh well.

_**This Ain't No Shakespeare By: OMGimsosickrightnow**_

_**No POV**_

"_**We begin our story in a land far, far away, known as Edolas. Here unicorns run free and rainbows are everywhere." **_

_**At least that's what Wendy read at the beginning of the book she checked out from the library. **_

The guild burst into cheers (mixed with moans, coughs, sneezes, and a whole bunch of other stuff). How much cuter can you get than Romeo and Wendy? After all, who else can you pair with Wendy?

Wendy was blushing profusely and Romeo looked shocked. "You likeeeeeeeeeeee her!" Happy trilled. Romeo flipped around to Happy and stuck his awful smelling fire underneath Happy's nose.

As Happy fainted out of disgust, all the dragon-slayers simultaneously groaned. Especially Wendy who was right next to Romeo.

Romeo seeing Wendy's reaction to the fire, look alarmed and quickly stopped and started apologizing.

A chorus of AWWW erupted from the guild and Mirajane took a camera out of nowhere and started taking photos.

Noticing the people staring, Romeo and Wendy backed away from each other, refusing to look at each other, both blushing.

Another chorus of AWWW's circled around the guild. "Alright, alright, let's give them a break," Mira said.

The guild turned to her in amazement. Someone had taken over their take over mage. Mirajane would never stop a moment like that.

Mirajane just chuckled. Her plan had to be finished first so Romeo and Wendy could look even more adorable.

_**She wrinkled her nose in disgust and chucked the book on her bed, until she realized what she just did and picked the book up and placed it down somewhere nicely. **_

_**Once her mind stopped focusing on the awful book, she thought about tomorrow. Butterflies, no dragons flew in her stomach. They rammed into the side of her stomach and roared as loud as they could. Her mom had asked her five times if she was hungry. **_

_**Quite the opposite in fact. Wendy had never felt more nervous in her life. She wasn't hungry at all, and she felt strangely full of energy and depleted of it.**_

_**Looking at the clock, she noticed it was late. That meant sleeping, and sleeping meant waking up, and waking up meant that it would be tomorrow. And tomorrow meant, well tomorrow meant try-outs.**_

_**But sleeping late would only make her tired and make it harder to make it through tomorrow.**_

_**And so, she slept.**_

_**Romeo's POV**_

_**I walked to school that morning with a frown plastered on his face. Thanks to a stupid dare I had to try out for the school play.**_

_**The dare was that I had to go ask his crush out. But I chickened out at the last moment as soon as I saw her eyes.**_

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU *moan* LIKE ROMEO, AND WHY ARE YOU *sneeze* BREAKING WENDY'S HEART?!"

"HOW MANY *achoo* TIMES IDIOT?! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I *sniffle* HAVE TO TELL YOU?! THESE ARE *cough* STORIES!"

Everyone shied away from the very angry Lucy and the cowering Natsu.

"Wh-why don't we *sniffle* continue?" Levy asked. Yes, Lucy was Levy's best friend, and everyone loved their sweet stellar mage, but when she was angry, she was as scary as Erza.

Mirajane agreed and the story continued…

_**So I lost the bet. And now I was about to be publicly humiliated. I have never tried acting before, and I was positive my singing voice sounded like a cat was dying. Times infinity. **_

_**But as I was a member of the club at school called Fairy Tail, I was obligated to go through with my promises. **_

_**Or risk being stuck with Bob, the teacher who sponsored the Blue Pegasus club. That was considered the boy's punishment.**_

_**The girl's was to be stuck with Ichiya and the Tri-Men.**_

_**As I would really like to avoid that punishment, I decided to try out for the school play. And fail miserably. But hey, at least if I messed up enough, I wouldn't get stuck with a part. **_

_**Now I just had to finish the school day, try out for some annoying play, and not have my life be any different afterwards. **_

_**Wendy's POV**_

_**Oh Mavis. I was pacing like a mad woman. I was at the auditions and all the people had gone before her. That mean I was the final one.**_

_**The audition was a no theme audition. No one knew what the play was, and they just tried out with a script that the judges made. And you were supposed to audition with a partner. **_

_**I walked onto stage as the previous audition finished up and looked to see who my partner was.**_

_**To my surprise and embarrassment, it was none other than Romeo, the Prince of the freshman at Fiore High.**_

_**See each grade had a Prince and Princess. They were elected at the beginning of the year, more like a 'who's the most popular' contest. Or the cutest couple. And Romeo, being amazing at sports and studies, not to mention pretty good looking, had won it easily.**_

_**There was also the King and Queen, who were the seniors that were elected. This year the King and Queen was Natsu, her older brother, and Lucy, his girlfriend. Natsu was captain of the football team and Lucy was head cheerleader.**_

"Hahaha Lucy, are you sure *achoooo* you aren't Natsu's caretaker?" "Yeah he still *moan* hasn't matured!" Lucy's face was covered by her hair as she got up and stalked to the people talking. Anger sure gives an energy boost. Noticing a detail on their face she smiled. "Hey Erza, I found *cough cough* who stole your *sniffle* cake earlier. Heh heh these two have *achoo* cake crumbs on their face!"

A look of horror dawned on the two boys as Erza stood up. Earlier some idiot made the mistake of stealing her cake and she had been fuming in a corner ever since. She was so mad, she failed to check on whether Lucy was telling the truth or not.

All that Erza was sure of by the end of the minute, was that the infirmary would get two new guests.

"Ahem, well now that that's over, I'll start reading."

_**See what she means by popular contest? It's all the clichés of high school wrapped into one nicely tied package. **_

_**Anyway back to the audition. **_

_**My mouth hung open as the Prince walked on the stage with an annoyed face. That is, until he saw me. His face brightened a little, and he didn't seem so grumpy. Oh wait, that's because the directors were right behind me. **_

_**He was probably happy that he could try out now. Yeah that was it. **_

_**I was amazed that he was interested in acting though. I had never pinned him as an actor. **_

_**I mean, it's not like I would know that. That would be creepy and stalker-ish. I didn't watch him or anything at football practice, heh heh. **_

_**I just watched to make sure my brother was okay. Yeah that's it. **_

"Aww, Wendy *cough* has a crush!" Erza squealed. Her hand flew to her mouth. Did she just… squeal? Everyone stared at Erza and burst into laughter.

Who knew she could be so cute? And who knew that fanfiction meant blackmail? Also has everyone had noticed at this point that Mira didn't seems sick at all. She managed to read all that without and coughs, sneezes, or anything.

Mirajane noticed a look of realization upon people's face so she continued in the hope of distracting them.

_**I turned to Romeo and we started the lines. **_

_**Romeo's POV**_

_**As soon as I saw Wendy, I knew I had to try. After all, what better way to um, oh! What better way to get in good graces of the football captain than spend time with his sister? Even though I was already in Fairy Tail with him but no matter.**_

_**It's not like Wendy was my crush or anything. Yeah that's it. **_

_**So as soon as they began to read, I got that rush of adrenaline that I get before a big game and I powered through the lines. I read them fluently and with emotion.**_

_**I was shocked, I never knew I could possibly act. Psh I blew that audition out of the water. **_

_**Wendy of course, was amazing and adorab- I mean amazing and really good.**_

_**The directors simply smiled and waved us off-stage. Well the bets done, I get to hang out with Wendy, and the school day is over. Yup this was a good day.**_

_**As I went to sleep that night, a smile was displayed on my face.**_

_**Wendy's POV**_

_**Oh Mavis, the results were going to be posted today. What part would I get? Would I be a side character or the main character?**_

_**My friend Chelia came up to me, and she also tried out. "Wanna go check?" she asked. I nodded and we marched determinedly to the list. **_

_**Play: Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Juliet: Wendy Marvell**_

_**I stopped reading as soon as I saw that. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion around me. I- I got the main part? And of Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite stories?**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"Good job *sniffle* Wendy!" "Um, *cough* thanks Natsu-san?" "Sigh, not even going to try."

_**Romeo's POV**_

_**I walked to the list that morning. I saw the play name: Romeo and Juliet. Ha, not only are my acting skills awesome enough to get me the main part, it was made for me. It's called freaking Romeo and Juliet.**_

_**I smiled as I saw Wendy got the main part. Well obviously I need a good Juliet. **_

_**I looked down one line to the Romeo part.**_

_**Romeo: Ryo Kuro**_

_**Eh? Wait then who was I?**_

_**Tree: Romeo**_

_**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"HAHAHA! Romeo, you're *cough* a chip of the old block!" Wakaba laughed.

"HEY I COULD EASILY *sniffle* WIN THAT AUDITION!" Macao screamed.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO *achoo* HIM!" Romeo screamed.

Wakaba felt the full brunt of the father-son relationship as two fists slammed into his face and sent him flying. He flew through the infirmary doors and landed on the floor. At least they wouldn't have to bring him up there.

_**Luckily I don't have to go to the stupid practices for the play, but I found out I can't drop out. Well at least I have an excuse to talk to Wendy.**_

_**Because it was club time, I headed to Fairy Tail. I walked in to see Natsu dragging someone in the room.**_

"_**Minna! I finally got my sister to join! Welcome Wendy!" Everyone cheered as the new Juliet walked into the room. **_

_**She looked nervously around until Natsu shoved her towards me. "This is Romeo! He's also a freshman. You guys can be friends!"**_

_**I waved to her and she looked up. With a shy smile she waved back. "Hi Romeo. How did your audition go?"**_

_**I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head as I explained the outcome of my audition. She looked guilty as she started apologizing. "I'm so sorry that must have been rude of me to ask!" **_

"_**No it's fine! Really!" I exclaimed, watching the girl bow fifty times. She stopped bowing and straightened up.**_

"_**Well Romeo, to be honest, I was really excited that you were going to be in the play. I mean! You know, since we've never really talked."**_

"_**Yeah…" I responded.**_

_**With that, we talked until club time was over. She was surprisingly easy to talk to. We never really paused once.**_

_**Wendy's POV**_

_**As I walked out of Fairy Tail, I knew I would love that place. Everyone was really nice. **_

_**Today though, practice started for the play. I walked over to the auditorium and peeked inside. **_

_**People were painting, practicing lines, acting, and doing whatever. I walked inside and a burst of cheer met me. "Juliet is here! That means we can start!" the director announced. **_

_**First she walked over to me. "Hi I'm the director, but you can call me Mirajane. I am so excited to start. Aren't you?" **_

_**And so weeks of practicing passed, along with going to Fairy Tail and I grew bonds with all the actors and club members. Finally, it was the night of the play. **_

_**I was soooo nervous. Can I go on? Do I want to go on? Will I barf on stage? I paced like crazy, not able to stop myself. Suddenly I felt hands latch onto my arms and hold me in place.**_

_**I turned to meet the eyes or Romeo. He chuckled, "It's hilarious when you do that. You look like a bulldozer ready to mow down anything in its path."**_

"_**Hey calm yourself, you are a fabulous actress. If you need support, just look at the tree. I'll be the roots that hold you down. Get it? Roots?"**_

_**I laughed way too hard for such a bad joke, but I felt the tension leave me and I felt ready to be Juliet.**_

_**I walked on the stage and started in my beginning pose. And right before the curtains went up, I saw a tree, who gave me a smile and winked.**_

"That was by far, the sweetest thing evaaa!" Mirajane sang. "Mira, you *cough* aren't really sick are *sniffle* you?" Levy asked.

"What *cough are *cough you *sniffle* talking *sneeze* about *achoo?" she asked with a grin on her face.__

_**Romeo's POV**_

_**Wendy glowed on the stage, she was the play. That Ryo kid was meh not that great. **_

_**When the play was over, is sprinted to my locker and grabbed the thing I needed. **_

_**That rush of adrenaline was back as I flew through the school halls in an attempt to find Wendy.**_

_**Once I located her I called out to her, "Wendy!" **_

_**She turned, with her costume flowing around her, and at that point, she looked like a princess.**_

"_**Yes Romeo?" she asked and tilted her head to the side.**_

"_**Well, I'll just spit it out otherwise I'll never say what I'm trying to say. Will you be my Juliet? But not like married, like my girlfriend."**_

"_**No." What, she just said no? Why? I thought, well I guess I assumed…**_

"_**No because, I'm not Juliet from Shakespeare, and you're not Romeo. I'm sure that we will get a happy ending!"**_

The guild was dead silent, for probably the first time ever. Then suddenly, "That was freaking *cough* adorable!" "OMG I so *achoo* ship it now!" "How kawaii!"

"What should their ship name be?" "Ooooh how about *sniffle* Rody?" "Nah Weneo!" "Nope Rowen!" "Yeah Rowen!"

Wendy and Romeo watched this scene unfold in front of them and stood unmoving. Romeo turned and looked at Wendy, and for some reason, that story made him feel different. She was no longer cute, she was pretty.

Wendy noticed him looking at her and blushed, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she sprinted to the infirmary and locked the door.

A grin exploded on Romeo's face as he felt his cheek.

All of a sudden, everyone didn't feel sick anymore. Their bodies felt normal and no one had the urge to cough or sneeze. The power of Rowen cured them! This meant that those two had to be together!

Meanwhile Mirajane cackled in the background.

**Reviews are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I have kept you waiting long enough. Also, I loved working with Hortense Scarlet's awesome OC Sonia! Thank her for such an awesome character! Btw this story was really hard to write, because I wanted to make it sooooo long.**

**But yeah I no own Fairy Tail. :3**

* * *

Lucky for the guild, as soon as Wendy kissed Romeo's cheek, the guild was no longer sick.

That meant jobs again, and Natsu and Gray were strong enough to fight. This also meant Erza could get mad at them.

In other words, repair bills were steadily flowing in.

So to offset that, a lot of people were running of on jobs because it seems that the longer Gray and Natsu can't fight, the more destructive they get when they can fight again.

And one day when everyone was together in the guild, taking a break for the amount of jobs they had been doing, the doors slammed shut.

People raced to the doors and tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. And as customary when you stick people who fight together all the time in a situation like this, the blame game started.

"What the hell? Flame-brain what stupid request did you read this time?" "Can it ice princess, we both know you did it!"

"Yeah right, I bet Erza did it to teach you two a lesson!" someone shouted. Accusations started flying around until everyone came to the same conclusion. Wasn't fanfic read at about this time?

"Minna! Guess what time it is!" Mirajane shouted.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ I don't really want to give anything away. So I only have one word for you! Enjoy!_

_Love, Pine-chan_

_1 attachment_

Everyone was curious at this point, and they tried to think of people they though would look cute together.

But when they actually had to think who would be cute, they couldn't remember.

"Alright I'm going to let Erza read it this week!" Mirajane shouted. "REALLY? I mean, ahem, sure." Erza smoothly replied.

_**Princes and Princesses? By: Mikuiskawaii**_

_**Juvia's screams pierced the air, one fine morning at Fairy Tail. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. **_

_**Everyone flinched but attempted to ignore her to the best of their abilities. It's not like they didn't want to help her, but there was nothing they could do. **_

_**Let's rewind for a second…**_

_**Master sat at his desk glaring at the papers on his desk. They were all numbers, large numbers. Large, terrible, evil numbers. He was never one for math, but he might do more math in his reign of Master than magic.**_

_**But his brats would make up for this. Oh yes, and they would do it under complete and utter supervision.**_

_**Ohoho, this will teach them.**_

_**He walked outside and stood on the stage in the guild hall. "Listen brats and listen well! In exactly one week we will be holding a Fairy Tail fair. The theme? Fairy Tales. People can buy tickets, and souvenirs and a whole bunch of stuff. Basically it will make up for the destruction you all (cough cough Team Natsu) seem to make. And you all will be working. So no jobs, for a week! Mwahahaha!" **_

People turned to Master as an evil aura surrounded him. "What a fantastic idea!" he cackled. "Minna! I know what you all are doing this week!"

Everyone started shouting protests, all the while glaring at Natsu and Gray.

_**Now I know what you're thinking. Wow, I didn't know Juvia was that dedicated to taking jobs! Sadly for her, that's not exactly the reason she screamed.**_

"_**So, to choose what work you will do at the fair, you can draw a strip of paper out of this hat. It contains every job needed to be done, and don't worry; I have enough jobs in her for every member of this guild!" Master shouted in glee. **_

"_**Who wants to go first?" someone asked. "Humph I will!" Erza proclaimed and reached her hand into the hat. Her entire arm could reach into the hat, which at sight, seemed small. She pulled her arm out and read her paper out loud. **_

_**With a gleam in her eye she declared, "I will be acting!" The rest of the guild groaned. They remembered Erza's acting skills none to fondly. **_

Lucy actually flinched at this as she remembered the awful time Team Natsu had gone to that guy's theater. Erza completely froze on stage, Natsu almost burned everything down, and she had once again managed to lose her clothes.

Never again, never again.

_**Natsu went next and his hand only went in one inch before he yanked it out. "Eh, prince escort? What the heck is that?" "HAHAHA flame-brain nice pick! You get to bring people around and entertain them while wearing a prince costume!" **_

"_**What's so hard about that? I can just show them fire tricks!" At this point, Markov was starting to realize that letting people just draw their jobs and not assigning them might not be the best idea.**_

_**Juvia went next and pulled out a slip which said Ferris wheel conductor. She shrugged, it wasn't a bad job.**_

_**Gajeel went and everyone crossed their fingers in hopes that he wouldn't draw something that had to do with singing. And of course, the hat just loves to spite them. He drew singer with a satisfied grin. Now all of Magnolia could hear his lovely voice!**_

Instantly everyone but a certain iron dragon slayer felt bad for the citizens of the town who were looking forward to good entertainment in that story. Lucky for those citizens, they only lived in a story. Fairy Tail had to deal with the real thing.

_**Next up was Lucy. She reached her hand in and grabbed… fried foods vender! "It's no wonder. Lushe likes greasy food. Hehheh." "GET OVER HERE CAT!" **_

_**Elfman went up next. "Picking a job is MAN!" He stuffed his hand in and pulled it out to reveal… princess autographs. **_

_**Markov had enough of this. None of the jobs were what he was aiming for. He hoped Lucy would be the princess since she looked like one. Natsu was supposed to be the trick master, Erza was supposed to do a sword show, Juvia was supposed to do the water tank, Elfman was not supposed to even get close to those princess costumes, and Gajeel, ugh don't even get started. **_

_**So he changed the rules, the jobs were going to be assigned.**_

"Don't think I'll be that kind!" Master shouted, "You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit!"

"Master, I think that Master changed it so the fair would be more successful," Levy commented.

"You think I care? Embarrassment is part of the payment you brats have to provide" Master chuckled.

_**Everyone's were reassigned much to Erza's and Gajeel's sadness. **_

"_**Alright, I'll be back in 30 minute with the list!" **_

_**And so people waited anxiously for their fate to placed upon them. For some it will be horror, others will love their job, and some just won't care.**_

_**Master came out exactly 30 minutes later with a looooooooooong list. "Alright brats! Listen up for your name!" **_

"_**Erza: Sword show as Mulan, Natsu: fire show, Juvia: Water tank as Ariel, Gajeel: blacksmith shop, Levy: bookstore as Belle, Lucy: Cinderella's castle as Cinderella, Wendy: Fairy with a tail!, Mirajane: Sleeping Beauty…" **_

_**3 hours later…**_

"_**And finally everyone is wondering who Prince Charming is eh? Prince Charming who will be with Lucy for the day is Gray! You also get to show girls around. So prince host!" **_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Juvia screamed. "LOVE RIVAL, ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL GRAY-SAMA!" **_

"_**One last thing, allow me to introduce a special guest who will be preforming at the fair. Please be nice and don't hurt her!" **_

"_**HEEEEEEY FAIRY TAIL! WHAT'S UP!"**_

_**Running into view before Fairy Tail was a beautiful girl with hip length, wavy blue hair. She had sparkling purple eyes filled with mischief. You could tell if you got her angry, you may or may not get bugs in your bed the next day.**_

"_**Sonia?!" "Gray?!" **_

"_**You two know each other?" Natsu asked. **_

_**Everyone face palmed as the two mages stared at each other. Sonia seemed to be getting into a battle pose until she ran and hopped onto Gray.**_

"_**HIIIII! I haven't seen you in forever! Like since, uh, the last time I saw you!" Sonia giggled. "Yeah, that makes sense," Gray chuckled.**_

"_**Let me introduce Sonia, a wonderful sound mage, singer, and a good friend," Gray announced.**_

_**Everyone cheered and introduced Sonia to the guild Fairy Tail style, with a good party and some booze! **_

_**Well everyone was happy except a water mage fuming in a corner. **_

"GRAY-SAMA WHO IS THIS NEW LOVE RIVAL JUVIA HAS!" "NATSU YOUR IDIOTNESS HAS SPREAD! NOW JUVIA THINKS THE STORY IS REAL TOO!" "WAHH LUCY IS MEAN HAPPY!"

_**And so the fair's preparation was underway and Sonia slowly became more integrated into the guild.**_

"_**So Sonia, how do you know Gray?" Lucy asked. "Gray trained in the area I lived so we became friends. Wanna hear my special nickname for him?" Sonia snickered.**_

"_**Oooh tell me." "I used to call him ice-princess!" "Really! That's what Natsu calls him!" Lucy replied.**_

"_**Natsu? Really? That's hilarious!" Sonia laughed. "Yeah Natsu and Gray fight all the time. As soon as one of them calls each other a name, they go in fighting, magic blazing," Lucy giggled.**_

"_**Really? Well watch this!" Sonia said. She turned towards where Natsu was sitting and opened her mouth. When she started talking, her voice was that of Natsu's and it sounded exactly like him. It also sounded from exactly where Natsu was sitting.**_

"_**Hey ice-princess? You may have got the role of Prince Charming, but you sure as hell ain't charming!" Natsu (but actually Sonia) shouted.**_

_**Natsu looked in alarm at his mouth before smirking. Well he didn't mean to say that, but it sounded smart so what the hell? **_

_**Gray glared at him. "You may have the fire show, but you'll probably lite everything on fire!" **_

"_**WANNA GO ICE PICK?" "BRING IT FLAME BRAIN!" **_

_**Lucy watched in amazement at the chaos Sonia caused. Soon after a few more voice imitations courtesy of Sonia, the entire guild was in a heap on the floor with Erza triumphantly standing on top of everyone. **_

"_**Alright, I know who not to anger!" Lucy laughed and high fived Sonia. **_

_**Soon it was the day of the fair and everyone was dressing up in their costumes. **_

_**Natsu for some reason unknown to him, couldn't keep his eyes off Lucy. She was dressed in a long ball gown, similar to the one Cinderella is known for wearing. The blue made her sparkle, and Natsu's mouth couldn't stay closed.**_

_**Erza was happily prancing around in clothes similar to that of Mulan. "Mulan had a good sense of clothes. These are easy to move in but still protect you," Erza assessed. **_

_**Juvia was sitting on the water tank, observing everyone, but especially Gray. He was dressed like he was during the Fantasia Parade, but he looked a little older and mature. He was handsome.**_

_**What Juvia didn't notice, was the guys sneaking peaks at her. She looked at home in the water, and she practically looked like a mermaid. Her tail was a deep blue that slowly moved to a lighter blue the higher up you got. Her top was the color of her hair, and it shimmered amidst the water. She was the embodiment of a princess in that moment. **_

_**Sonia was also dressed up too, after all, her singing was the main event. She was already quite famous, so Master was using, ahem, getting her to help bring people in. Her costume was that of Princess Jasmine. She couldn't wear a dress because it would be hard to dance, so they gave her that costume. **_

_**Her hair was also blue so it matched perfectly with it. She rivaled Juvia as the contender for the boys' glances.**_

_**Wendy was the most adorable thing anyone could see. She had shimmering gold wings and a flowing silver dress. She had a small tail at the back, and right then and there, she represented Fairy Tail. **_

"Hey Romeo! You got kissed on the check by a fairy!" "Awww Wendy sounds so cute!" "Has anyone figured out the couple yet? I wanna know!" "Yeah, it's obviously Gray and Sonia!" "No way! Natsu and Lucy!"

Erza growled, these people were interrupting her story. People paled in fear as they glanced at Erza's angry face. Alright that shut them up.

"_**Get into places people! The guest are coming!"**_

_**The doors opened and people flooded in, faces shinning in excitement.**_

_**They gasped in amazement at the gorgeous buildings, and in the distance they could see Cinderella's castle. And so the fair began.**_

_**The most popular attraction was none other than Cinderella's Castle, where the girls went to fawn over Gray, and boys fawn over Lucy. The little girls got autographs from the princesses around the fair, amazed that they got to meet a real princess! **_

_**Another favorite was surprisingly Gajeel's blacksmith shop. People enjoyed watching him shape lumps of metal into gorgeous pieces of art. Master felt his heart glow when he saw how much Gajeel was selling.**_

_**Juvia loved her job. Every time someone hit the target she fell into the water for a refreshing dunk. Not too shabby.**_

_**Mirajane was also raking in people, as she was after a popular model. Erza was graceful with her swords, and people watched in amazement as she flew around the stage. Wendy was a favorite for pictures and Levy's bookstore attracted all types of book lovers.**_

_**Overall the fair was a success and the final event came to pass.**_

_**People filled into the guild hall for the performance by Sonia. They gasped at how pretty the guild looked.**_

_**It was covered in blue and gold lights, along with giving a feeling of being were Aladdin took place. **_

_**Fog filled the room and they heard Sonia's voice coming from multiple places in the room. People flailed about trying to find the singer, until the fog cleared to reveal a stage. **_

_**The performance went of without a hitch, as Sonia sang her heart out singing "The Only Exception". **__(A/N: check it out, it's kinda old by Paramore but yeah I don't own "The Only Exception")_

_**After the performance was done, people were stunned into silence with that beautiful performance, and suddenly everyone burst into cheers. **_

_**As people cleared out when the night was over, Fairy Tail's fair was all anyone could talk about. **_

_**When the final person left, everyone collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. "Finally," Natsu moaned, "If I ever hear another little boy telling me to light something on fire, I will light him on fire!"**_

_**People laughed then got up to clean so they could go home for the night. **_

_**The next day Juvia went outside to go talk to her Gray-sama whom she saw leave the guild. She spotted him talking to Sonia and went over to say hi to the both of them when she saw them... kiss?! She rubbed her eyes to be sure, but it sure looked like it.**_

_**Juvia felt like she should pull them apart or shout at them, but, she couldn't. Who was she to get in the way of their happiness? With a shock, she realized it didn't matter how much she loved Gray, she didn't hold his heart. **_

_**She reached up to wipe her tears away, but felt none. She cried no tears, instead the sky cried for her as her legs gave out and she collapsed.**_

Fairy Tail was disturbed by this. It felt so natural at this point for Juvia to be after Gray. To think that one day she would stop or give up was a weird thought.

Their heart broke for Juvia, even if it wasn't the real one. Imagine chasing after someone for so long, only to realize you can never have them? That would hurt so much.

To clear the tension, Erza continued to read.

_**She watched as Sonia and Gray sprinted away to get out from the rain and run into Fairy Tail. But she just sat there, unable to move. **_

_**Finally, Gajeel came out and saw her, and carried her to her house.**_

_**Gajeel was Juvia closest friend, after all her was with her in Phantom. "Juvia, what's wrong?" he gruffly asked, not used to seeing her so emotionless. **_

"_**Juvia has lost Gray-sa, ah Gray." Gajeel reeled back in shock at not hearing the sama at the end. What happened to her? Gray would pay for this. **_

"_**Ah wait Gajeel. It's not Gray-s, Gray's fault. It's Juvia's, for running after a dream for so long."**_

_**Gajeel watched with sadness as his bubbly friend slowly caved in on herself, building a wall like she had at Phantom. She was protecting herself, her feelings. Juvia could be at her strongest because of her feelings, but she could also be at her weakest. **_

_**And so Gajeel put her in her bed, pulled the covers over her and left, allowing her some time to be alone. She needed it.**_

Surprisingly enough, it didn't seem weird to think that Gajeel and Juvia would be great friends. It made sense to everyone.

_**The next day Juvia went in with her eyes covered by her hair. She resisted the urge to glance at Gray and instead focused on going to the job board.**_

_**Gray felt like something was off that day. Something important, a big part of his life. But he couldn't place his finger on what it was. Oh well, it would come to him. But inside his heart, he knew he was missing a blue haired mermaid.**_

_**Sonia watched the guild with interested eyes, focused on one girl. "Ne Lucy, isn't Juvia usually stalking Gray?" "You're right, for some reason, she doesn't seem happy today. Nor does she seem to be looking at Gray. Something's wrong," Lucy replied, watching Juvia. **_

"_**Hmmm, we can't have that! People should be happy, happy, happy!" **_

_**And so Sonia explained her plan to Lucy, with a certain demon matchmaker listening in. Soon the plan was in motion with a little help from Mirajane's skeleton keys. **_

_**Juvia heard Master tell her that the fair would be having a part two and to be in her costume at seven. She couldn't recall seeing him, but it sounded exactly like him. (A/N yes that was Sonia)**_

_**Gray also got a similar message and so when it was 6:50 he left to the fair grounds. **_

_**Gray walked into the fairgrounds, but it seemed like no one was there. The only thing he could really see was the reflection of water and he walked over to the water tank. Juvia sat on the board, looking like a picture of elegance and grief. **_

_**She was wearing her costume, and at the night time, she glowed above the water. She turned at the sound of him coming, and he barely held in a gasp when her hair flowed around her face. **_

"_**Gray?" she questioned. That was it! She was missing, he hadn't felt her watching, or heard her call him Gray-sama or anything weird. But, he liked the weird. It was part of life.**_

"_**Juvia, what's wrong with you today?" he asked. He was curious, what did he do?**_

"_**Juvia saw Gray kissing Sonia, and she realized it was time to let you go." "Huh, kissing Sonia?! Hell no! She's like my sister!" **_

"_**Oh, well that's a relief I guess. But Juvia will leave you alone now. I have realized I'm a bother to you." **_

_**Suddenly something was thrown and it hit the target. Juvia fell into the water with a scream, her tail was weighed down with something. **_

_**Gray ran over and jumped into the tank. He grabbed onto her and pulled her up. **_

"_**Juvia you were never a bother, I was just rude because I don't like admitting my feelings. But I guess it was terrible seeing you like that today so it's time for me to man up."**_

_**And so the prince kissed the mermaid.**_

The only thing heard in the guild was sniffling and awwww's.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving! But I always love reviews so keep them up! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chappie is special, why? You'll see...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

After last times fanfiction, Juvia had been attempting to separate herself in the hopes that Gray would notice her more that way, like in the fanfic.

Sadly for her, her plan had yet to succeed.

Master burst through his office doors that morning looking mighty happy. **(A/N I've always wanted to say that… MIGHTY HAPPY)**

He stood on the balcony overlooking the guild and got the attention of Fairy Tail.

"BRATS LISTEN UP! Today I have an announcement. As some may know, last fanfic, I said we were going to do a fair to make up for the costs like the fanfiction had. Sadly, we can't afford to host the fair in the first place."

A chorus of cheers went around through the guild, people happy to not have to run something like that.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET! So to pay, I have invited Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and special guest Mystogan. Why you ask? Well, I will have the pleasure of subjecting you all to embarrassment in front of these guilds as we host a fanfiction day! That's right! You will have stories about yourself doing embarrassing things read to all these people! MWAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, and did I mention? They're coming today." Master finished with a smirk.

And with that lovely message he swept away into his office, checking his email for all the fanfiction he had requested from Pine-chan.

The guild filled in an uproar as people started protesting. "OMM **(A/N OH MY MAVIS) **WHAT IF IT'S ABOUT ME!" "It obviously going to be about the famous wizards, not you hehe." "HEY!"

Meanwhile, Mirajane was sprinting around, making sure the décor was perfect, the food was prepped, and the booze was plentiful. This was to be her crowning achievement as a matchmaker.

She could just imagine all the couples that she had shipped becoming reality.

Levy and Lucy were brainstorming a list of possible people to be in the fanfiction, including the other guilds. After all, if they knew Pine-chan, she like a WHOLE lot of ships.

So far they had come up with Erza and Mystogan, after all he was a special guest. Next they thought of a possible Elfman Evergreen thing. Past that, they weren't really sure. After all a lot of couples had already been done. Besides, they didn't really know what went on in the other guilds.

Suddenly, the guild hall doors burst open. "NATSU-SAN FIGHT ME!" "Gajeel, I would also like to request a fight."

Groans erupted throughout the guild as Fairy Tail's 'favorite guild' arrived.

Mirajane calmly interrupted Sting's excited words with a growl, "There will be NO fighting today. If even one flick of magic is released from the dragon slayers, you are all going to wish that you never came."

Now Sting hadn't really seen Mira fight her hardest, but he promptly decided she was one scary lady.

Then Mirajane flashed a smile and said, "Enjoy today!"

This further proved his point. As Sabertooth started to settle in, the doors were once again flung open as a sweet scent filled the air.

"PARFUM! Erza! Where are you my dear?" A shudder passed through Erza, as she stared in fear at the man that haunted her nightmares.

She turned and sprinted to the second floor, and surrounded herself in a protective barrier of swords.

Lucy and Levy found their place on the bar stool soon crowded. "It's not like I like you or anything, but do you want to, I don't know, hang out?"

"Ren isn't Sherry your fiancé?" Levy questioned. "Nu-no!" he said with a blush. This caused both the girls to sweat drop before going back to discussing couples.

Blue Pegasus began to intermingle with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, and soon the next guest arrived.

Kagura stalked in with a smile on her face as she was joined by her guild. After her fight with Erza, she had become a lot more cheerful and no longer held a grudge against Jellal. But this of course, didn't mean she liked him. She just didn't hate him.

After some coaxing, Millana had also let go of the past and was looking forward to hanging out with 'Er-chan'.

The guild joined in the events and after a while the next guest arrived, but no one really noticed.

Jellal, uh *cough cough* Mystogan, slipped in through the doors and walked up and greeted the Master, before going off in search of Erza.

Finally Lamia Scale arrived, with a gleeful Lyon looking for a Juvia, and a happy Sherry, reunited with Ren.

Chelia also went to look for Wendy, and the two girls were soon talking like there was no tomorrow.

Once Mirajane made sure everyone was settled, she called the attention of the guilds.

"So, for our visiting guilds, you are probably excited to make fun of Fairy Tail, but I have a surprise," Mirajane's face seemed devil-like for a second before it went back to normal. "Some of you, are also in the fanfiction! So not just Fairy Tail!"

A look of horror crossed the guilds as they sprinted to the door in an attempt to get out. The door wouldn't budge though, and with a shock, they realized they were stuck.

"I will now read the first one!"

_**A Fairy Heart by: Idk**_

_**Emotions are the gas that drives Fairy Tail. Sure, you need strength to be able to fight, but you also need will. The will to go on, to fight, to live.**_

_**Erza…**_

Silence encompassed all the guilds as they looked toward Titania. She was blushing madly and glaring at anyone who met her eyes.

They did not expect to start off with her, but now that they thought about it, they were excited.

"YAYY! ER-CHAN!"

Lucy and Levy were giggling to each other as they imagined how Erza would react.

"Hey, didn't pin her as the type to have fanfiction written about her." Sting (stupidly) remarked to Rogue.

Erza wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not, but since her emotions were running high from the moment her name was said in the fanfiction, she went with insulted.

There was now a Sting sized hole in the guild, and a satisfied Erza smirking.

_**truly believed this, if you didn't wish to fight for your friends, then she didn't know why you were in Fairy Tail.**_

_**She briefly remembered the time when she almost gave up her precious life. That was one of the most memorable lessons she had ever learned in her time at Fairy Tail.**_

_**Why she was thinking out that, she had no idea. She supposed it had to do with the scene in front of her.**_

_**The guild was fighting, not an enemy, but each other. They were supposed to put their life on the line for each other, not to fight each other.**_

_**It wasn't their normal brawls either, it was a full, blown out, fight. **_

_**To top of the cake, people were fighting the ones they were closest to.**_

_**Natsu was attacking Lucy, who was flying at him with her whip. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lissana were in a three way fight, attacking with rage.**_

"AHHH, I'M SO SORRY LUCE!" "YOU IDIOT, I GIVE UP, YOU ARE DUMBER THAN A TON OF BRICKS! THESE STORIES AREN'T FREAKING REAL!"

_**Juvia was screaming at Gray, attempting to hit him, while Gray was attacking her as if she was still in Phantom.**_

_**Master was in the middle of it all, the only one excluding Erza not fighting. He was attempting to hold his 'brats' back.**_

_**Erza was very confused, as she had just come back from a mission. "Master! What is going on?"**_

"_**Erza! Thank Mavis! A dark guild came in here earlier and once we beat them, they read a spell before fleeing. It's caused these idiots to start attacking each other!"**_

"_**How long has this been going on?!" "This morning, and they are still going strong. Erza, I'm afraid if we don't stop this soon, they are going to use their magic power until they die!"**_

_**Erza blinking before shouting, "I am going to go find the guild and get them to reverse the spell, what's the guild's name?" "Wyvern Eye!"**_

_**With that Erza sprinted out the door.**_

Sting crawled through the hole in the roof, as the doors were closed. As soon as he made it in, Mirajane closed the hole with a barrier.

"So what's going on in the story?" Sting asked. He was met with silence, everyone pondering what they just heard. To imagine Fairy Tail hurting each other, was like to imagine a mature Natsu. Impossible.

But at the same time, people thought in horror of what would happen if Fairy Tail fought each other. Not only were they very strong, they were determined as hell. Whole countries would be destroyed if they fought.

A shudder rippled through the guild, and soon everyone focused their attention back to Mirajane, completely ignoring Sting's question.

"Nice to know you guys fell that way about me," Sting sniffled, before sitting back in his chair. Lector quickly filled him in, and the story resumed.

_**She ran through town, interrogating people. "Have you seen a group of mages running through here?"**_

"_**Uh…" She punched them and ran to the next one. Question, hesitation, punch. Question, hesitation, punch.**_

_**Finally she met someone who knew something.**_

"_**Have you seen a group of mages running through here?" "Actually yes, I have." The person turned around, and Erza saw none other than Jellal. **_

"_**Jellal! What are you doing here?!" **_

Erza and 'Mystogan' silently stared, cheeks red, at each other as the rest of the guilds burst into laughter.

Mirajane squealed 'Jerza' and Levy and Lucy high-fived each other on getting it right.

Erza started sputtering, and Jellal simply turned bright red.

Ichiya started shouting protests about the story but the guilds were too busy watching Jellal and Erza.

The guild snickered at them before waving at Mirajane to continue reading.

"_**Erza?! I was just coming through since Crime Sorciére was searching for a dark guild, Wyvern Eye. What are you doing?"**_

_**Before he heard her reply, he felt himself being bombarded with questions.**_

"_**Do you know where they are? Do you know how to remove their curses? Can you show me to them?!"**_

"_**Whoa Erza, calm down, what happened?" "Jellal, I can't calm down, this is a matter of Fairy Tail's life." Jellal felt her fear and started running to where the guild was. "C'mon Erza, you can explain what happened on the way there."**_

_**Erza ran after Jellal and began explaining the curse. **_

"_**So let me get this straight, you want to attack the dark guild until you find the person, and force them to remove the curse, alone?"**_

"_**I must, my family's life is on the line."**_

"_**Erza, you'll have better chances of succeeding if you let me help," Jellal stated.**_

"_**Oh, I couldn't make you…" "Erza Fairy Tail has helped me so much, it's time to return the favor."**_

_**Erza simply agreed, knowing her chances to help her family would increase with some help.**_

_**Finally they arrived at an abandoned library. They building had been closed after Magnolia had moved over a little bit, and had just never been taken down. **_

_**Looking at it now, it had a dreary effect of an old building, minus the creepy gargoyles.**_

_**Erza and Jellal snuck up to it and walked around, counting exits and possible routes the guild might take to escape. When they both felt as if they were ready, they burst into the library, magic ready.**_

_**They were met with disappointment and silence as no one was in the guild. It was obvious though, that this was where the guild was located. Food was scattered everywhere, and there was a job board for mercenary work.**_

_**Erza knew there was no point going to look for them, as it would just take longer to find them. Besides the guild was bound to come back soon, so she could wait for them. She gave herself an hour limit before she would go look for them.**_

_**After Erza explained her plan, Jellal agreed so they sat in silence.**_

"_**So… how is Crime Sorciére doing?" "Haha, Erza you might as well have asked me how the weather was doing." Erza blushed before sputtering back "No it was a legitimate question! How is Meredy and Ultear?"**_

_**At the mention of Ultear, Jellal quickly stopped laughing. "Jellal?" "Meredy is well, and as for Ultear, we couldn't find her after Rogue attacked. She is gone."**_

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry for asking!" "Nah, you didn't know. How are you doing?" "Well." Awkward tension filled the air as they didn't look at each other. **_

_**Then they both turned to each other and shouted "I missed you!" After hearing each other's confessions, their eyes widened before their faces turned pink.**_

"Awww!" Millana squealed and everyone turned to her in surprise. "I thought you didn't like Jellal," Kagura said. "Who cares? That was adorable!" Millana shouted.

Murmurs of agreement flowed through the guild hall, as people prospected to how they were going to get together in the end. "Well maybe if you shut up we could find out!" Levy and Lucy shouted, both completely wrapped up in the story.

Mirajane continued to read at that.

"_**When I was fighting on Tenrou Island, I thought I head you call to me." Erza admitted. "I guess I miss everyone from the old days."**_

_**Jellal felt a spike of disappointment on hearing 'everyone' but ignored it and agreed with Erza. "I miss them too, I wonder where they all are now."**_

_**The small talk kept up until they heard people approaching. They got up and hid, watching intently.**_

_**A group of 30 walked in, all talking boisterously. "I can't wait to watch that stupid Fairy Tail fall! They thought they beat us, and then Boss showed up just in time!" "Yup, hehe I loved seeing the shock in their faces as they felt their feelings change!" **_

_**Jellal had to practically hold Erza back as she lunged at them. He pulled her back into their hiding places and they continued watching.**_

"_**Shut up idiots, you are all useless. I saved all of you back there. Punishment time." From the direction of the speaker a flash of magic spread out, hitting everyone around them. People fell to the ground in pain, and the figure walked up to the two who were talking. "If you two don't improve by the end of this week, you will be terminated."**_

Sabertooth winced at this, as it reminded them of how their guild used to be. Regret filled them all as they remember those times, when fear and rivalry dominated the guild.

The smell of something burning wafted into the air and everyone turned to look at Natsu. "How can anyone do that to their guild mates? It makes me angry just thinking about it!"

Erza got up and punched Natsu, and everyone stared at her. "What? He would have burned down the guild!"

_**The two gulped in fear and nodded their heads, and the figure walked into the light.**_

_**A man about as tall as Elfman stood there. He had black spiky hair and wore clothes similar to that of a king. He had a long, blood red cape that flowed from his shoulders. His face was serious and had a long scar moving down it. **_

_**Upon seeing the man, Erza lunged forward again, and Jellal was unable to stop her. She flew at the people as they stared at her in shock. She took advantage of this and started knocking them down. **_

_**Jellal ran into the fray, joining the angry Titania. The 'Boss' didn't even join and watched as his guild was cut down. **_

_**Finally when everyone but the master was left standing Erza spoke. "How dare you watch as we tore down your comrades. I dislike them, but all should fight when their friends are in danger."**_

"_**I have no friends," he replied, "simply underlings." "Let me introduce myself. I am the great Falgard. But I am pleased to meet the great Titania, and oh, Jellal!"**_

"_**If you are looking for a new guild Jellal, we always welcome heartless people such as yourself."**_

_**Jellal growled at his when he heard that, but didn't make a move for now. **_

"_**Since you were the one that caused my family to attack each other, I shall show no mercy!" Erza roared. **_

"_**No mercy is exactly what I'm looking for. See feelings are powerful things. As strong as love can be, imagine how terrible it would be if love turned to hate. Feelings are strong, both ways. That's why I enjoy watching as people tear down those they love."**_

_**Falgard extended his hand towards Erza.**_

"_**Manipulation: Love to hate!"**_

_**Jellal watched as Erza's eyes glazed over and she turned to him. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!" She launched at him, attacking him as hard as she could. **_

_**Jellal dodged her attacks and just defended. He didn't need to ask questions he could tell what happened. Her feelings for him turned to hate.**_

_**He didn't want to hurt her, because he knew she was still her, and he would be hurting her then.**_

"_**Erza! Listen to me! I know you are in there! Stop being influenced by his magic. You are stronger than that! I know! Remember all the times you've fought to save your family! Your friends! Me!"**_

_**Falgard snorted, "That will never work, she can't hear you, nor can she remember these memories."**_

_**Jellal ignored him and continued to shout at Erza.**_

_**Meanwhile, Erza felt weird. Her brain was like mush, and she couldn't feel anything but hate. She felt like she forgot something, something important. But soon she heard a voice shouting at her, no many voices.**_

"_**Erza are you really that stupid to fall for this idiot's tricks?!" an annoying, childish voice shouted. "Yeah, for once flame-brain is right." "Hey Erza, what are you waiting for, break free from this curse, the we can go shopping for cake!" a girl's voice sounded out. "Erza, don't forget to buy me fish!" "Erza, child, we are waiting for you, please be strong!" **_

_**The final voice was of a boy, young and familiar. "I'll remember you because of your scarlet hair!" Then the voice matured, "Erza, you gotta break free! Fairy Tail is on the line remember!"**_

_**Fairy Tail. A warm feeling came from this word. As if it radiated warmth.**_

Fairy Tail grinned at that, and looked smug as they glanced at the other guilds. "That's right, Fairy Tail's the best!" "Nu uh, it's Sabertooth!" "No Lamia Scale!"

But before anyone could further interrupt her story, Mirajane silenced everyone with a glare.

_**She gasped and felt as if she had been pulled out of water. She switched directions and flew at Falgard with a roar. She punched him with all of the feelings she could, then watched as he crumpled of the ground. **_

"_**Erza! Are you okay?!" **_

_**Jellal. That was who spoke to her.**_

"_**Hey Jellal, you have the heart of a Fairy Tail member. Strong and courageous. So stop beating yourself up about the past," she commented, remembering his reaction to Falgard's guild offer. **_

_**He laughed when he heard that, "Erza watching Fairy Tail, I long gave up on punishing myself about that."**_

"_**But if I do remember correctly, Falgard said Love to Hate."**_

_**Erza turned bright red, as she remembered he did in fact say that. "It's, it's just like family love, you know?! Not like I lo-lo-love you or anything!"**_

_**She turned around to see Jellal an inch away. She started backing away, until she tripped.**_

_**Jellal smirked, "What if I didn't want it to be family love?"**_

_**Erza's eyes widened as she processed his words. The poor girl practically had steam coming out of her head until she felt something warm on her lips. **_

_**She kissed Jellal back, but neither pulled away this time. **_

_**She wasn't thinking about Fairy Tail (she knew they were safe now, she felt it in her heart) or jobs or cake. Her mind was blank.**_

_**And she kinda liked it.**_

Squeals erupted everywhere and people turned to look at the two who were in the story.

They couldn't look at each other, and were bright red. They looked like they might explode.

"Juvia thinks they won't admit their feelings, they are too embarrassed," Juvia remarked.

Mirajane agreed so she decided to take attention away from them so she could get them to think about it and admit their feelings eventually.

"Hey Erza! You likeeeeeeeeee him!" Happy snickered.

Soon the Sting hole had a cat imprint in it.

* * *

**So who's excited for all the new couple possibilities? Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it came out so late, but here is my Halloween Special! (like a week after Halloween (T^T))**

* * *

The guilds were milling around, waiting for the next fanfic to be read. Conversations overlapped each other, as well as fights.

In other words, it seemed like a normal day at Fairy Tail. Guilds were visiting from all over Fiore and were at Fairy Tail to listen to fanfiction. Yup that sounds normal.

Suddenly Mirajane shouted from the bar. "Minna! The next one is in!"

_Dear Fairy Tail and as I've heard Visiting Guilds,_

_ I thought someone but Mira or Lissanna should read this. Ahem._

_Love, Pine-chan_

_1 attachment_

Glances were sent to Mira and Lissanna as they knew exactly who would be read about next. Some people ran to Erza and begged for her armor and others hid under tables.

No one was sure what 'demon' Mirajane would do when hearing this.

"Well, since no one is stepping up to read it, I'll read it." Markov stepped up but everyone quickly shut him down. No one wanted him to ruin it by, ahem, comments.

"Fine, I will read it." Yukino walked up and everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

At this point in time, it was obvious that the boys were not allowed to read anything, because they would either make stupid comments or just stop reading.

At least this was what Lucy and Levy thought.

"_**Unknown and Free" By: Menototherpeople**_

_**Halloween, none other than the world's greatest holiday. People could dress up as whatever they wanted and get free candy.**_

_**This was what young 7 year old Evergreen thought as she woke up on October 31**__**st**__**. **_

_**She hopped out of bed and went to admire her costume she had bought. (In actuality her mom bought it but no one needs to know that).**_

"Not sure if am repulsed or interested in the thought of a young Ever," none other than Bickslow said.

"Not sure if you one day want to have kids or not," Evergreen shot back.

The guilds laughed at this as Bickslow turned bright red.

"Humph, just keep reading will you?"

_**The greens sparkled brightly with the pink, creating a beautiful blend of colors and glitter. The fabric rippled long her hands as it flowed on her fingertips. **_

_**Hung next to the dress, a pair of gorgeous wings were displayed, shinning in all the glory. They were the epitome of pretty. **_

_**This was racing through the seven year old's brain, maybe not in such refined words. More like 'AHHHHH THIS DRESS IS SO CUTE, I'M CUTE, I WILL BE THE CUTEST THING EVER!'**_

_**There was the annual school ball today, where all the kids came in their costumes for a party.**_

_**She sat down at the mirror in her room and looked at her reflection. "I will the cutest girl ever!" she squealed. "I will totally win the costume contest!"**_

Mirajane was starting to get worried remembering the S-Class trials and which 'couple' passed through. She also wasn't allowed to read the story so this just made her more worried.

_**And so preparations began to become the cutest fairy ever. Her mom came home and curled her hair in pretty ringlets and put some glitter on her face. **_

_**Next Evergreen put on her dress and finally, her wings. **_

_**When she finally looked at herself in the mirror, she could hardly believe it was herself. **_

_**She felt confident, and she felt like a fairy.**_

_**As soon as she reached school, she burst from the car waving a quick bye to her mom before running inside the gym. **_

_**Decorations were put up around the gym, with pumpkins, witches, ghosts, and more.**_

_**Kids were milling around, anything from zombies to princesses. **_

_**She walked proudly in and her mom came in after, finished parking the car.**_

"_**Mooooooooom, why are you here?" she whined.**_

"_**You did want to be signed up for the costume contest right?" her mom smiled warmly at her.**_

"_**Well duh," she replied.**_

_**With that she ran off into the crowd, eager to find her friends.**_

_**Her friends consisted of two other girls. They were the so-called 'popular girls.' And Evergreen was part of this group! Well she had only met them two weeks before Halloween but they were super nice! **_

_**The most popular of them, Karen Lilica, spoke first. "Ever, what are you wearing!" she shouted upon seeing Evergreen.**_

_**Evergreen was confused until she looked at Karen's costume. Oops, they were both fairies! **_

"_**Hey now we can be twin fairies!" Ever shouted with glee. **_

"_**Yeah right, we were all supposed to be different things!" Jenny Realight shouted. (A/N Not trying to pick on Blue Pegasus!) **_

_**She of course, was a princess, what else could she be? **_

"_**Well, I didn't know you were going to be a fairy Karen," Evergreen meekly replied.**_

_**Karen looked at Evergreen's costume, her dress of course was average compared to Karen's imported dress. But the wings. They were different, even prettier than her own. How?!**_

"_**It's okay Ever," Karen giggled, "but where did you get those pretty wings?" **_

"_**These? Oh they were made by my grandmother before she went somewhere special! That's what mommy told me!" **_

Everyone winced at this. They all knew what that 'special' place was.

Blue Pegasus also look a little annoyed.

"Are you guys trying to pick a fight with us Fairy Tail?" "We didn't write these!"

_**Evergreen calmed down at this point, her friends wouldn't be mean!**_

"_**Costume contest time!" one of the teachers shouted. "Contestants go back stage!"**_

_**So she ran with Karen and Jenny to the back of the 'stage' which was actually just curtains hung of the volleyball nets.**_

_**Once behind and away from parent eyes, Karen whipped around to face Evergreen.**_

"_**Hey Ever, give me your wings."**_

"_**Huh? You have your own wings…?" she responded.**_

"_**Yeah but I like your more, give them to me for the contest!" Karen said.**_

"_**No," Evergreen firmly replied.**_

_**A circle had formed around the girls of all the other contestants. **_

"_**Fine then I'll just take them." Karen lunged at Evergreen and tried to yank the wings off of her.**_

"_**No, stop it Karen! You're not being a very nice friend!" **_

"_**Hah! I wouldn't be your friend if someone made me! You are so annoying and ugly and poor! The only reason I was playing your friend is because it's nice to have someone do things for me!"**_

_**Evergreen stood still in shock at this, and Karen managed to grab the wings. **_

_**The other kids weren't even helping her? In fact they were cheering Karen on?! What? Did everyone hate her that much?**_

_**Karen put on Evergreen's wings with a triumphant smile. "See? They look better on pretty people."**_

_**Evergreen collapsed as everyone fawned over Karen. She watched with wide eyes, as her wings were stolen.**_

_**She got up with a frown and ran to Karen. "Give me my wings back! They aren't yours!" **_

"_**Hah, they are now! Finders keepers, losers weepers!" **_

"_**You didn't find those, you stole those!" Evergreen shouted.**_

_**Parents rushed back stage when they heard that. They scolded Karen and forced her to give the wings back.**_

_**Evergreen smiled as the wings were placed in her hands, but when she looked up, everyone was glaring at her.**_

_**She heard whispers around her, "Wow, what a tattletale!" "Karen's right, the wings look so much prettier on her!" "Evergreen is so mean!" **_

_**As soon as the parents left Karen ran up to her and tore her wings. "Take that! I can't believe you wouldn't let me borrow your wings!" Karen ran off crying, stealing the victim spotlight. **_

_**Making Evergreen look like the evil one. And now she held her grandmother's gift, broken and torn.**_

_**She burst into tears and ran out of the gym, running all the way home.**_

The guilds were all sniffling, feeling sorry for the young Ever.

Seven year olds were vicious!

Evergreen huffed in contempt, "Don't cry over such a pathetic thing. I would never be that naïve as this fictional Evergreen."

"Yeah, but not everyone is as MAN as you Ever!" "Two things, don't call me Ever, and I'm not a freaking MAN!"

"Evergreen, I'm sorry I thought you were creepy!" Natsu wailed. "I promise I won't be mean anymore!"

"Natsu you idiot. I think your IQ is the lowest one in existence. These stories are FICTION!"

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS CREEPY?!"

"Yukino please keep reading," Levy whispered.

_**3 years later…**_

_**Evergreen was finally forced to go to the Halloween party, she had avoided it since that event.**_

_**Within these three years, Evergreen had no friends, and she never wore anything she thought was pretty. All her confidence was gone, and she was the favorite to bully.**_

_**Now ten years old, it came the time of the party. She no longer wanted to dress as a fairy, she wanted something with a mask and something scary so people wouldn't talk to her. **_

_**So she dressed up as Medusa. The famous gorgon, who turned people to stone with one look in the eyes.**_

_**When she arrived at school, she took the most amount of time she could to get out of the car.**_

_**Her dress was simple, much like a toga, except ripped a little and frayed at the bottom. It was a dark green with silver running in veins throughout. **_

_**Her mask was gruesome with a scary face. She had fake snakes extending out of her hair, all baring their fangs.**_

_**She walked into the gym, and as planned it seemed like no one recognized her. **_

_**She found a place to sit and observed the dancing and games. That is until someone sat down next to her.**_

"_**Hey! Your costume is MAN!" a high voice asked.**_

Mirajane abruptly got up to leave, but found Markov's hand blocking her. "Ohoho Mira. You can't leave! Not when you always make everyone else stay!"

She glared full force at him before plopping back into her seat before beginning to bawl. As Lissanna comforted the crying take-over mage, Yukino continued to read.

_**She turned to face this annoying person and came face to face with a giant monster. There was simply no other way to describe the costume. It had red, green, and white fur, and the legs looked like bird legs. It also had two horns protruding from the shoulders.**_

"_**Uh thanks? Just curious, what the heck is your costume?" **_

"_**It's Beast Soul, I don't know I like animals and monsters cuz' they are MAN. So mysterious girl, what's your name?"**_

"_**Why don't we leave it at Medusa." She couldn't risk him finding out. This was the first person to talk normally to her in years.**_

"_**Well, fine, secrets are MAN." Even if he was an idiot. **_

_**So they chatted for the rest of the party before saying bye.**_

_**Evergreen left feeling happier than she had in a while.**_

"_**Well I guess I'll never see you again?" she questioned.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'll find you. Every year I'll find you."**_

_**1 year later…**_

_**She wore the same costume, it worked last year, and maybe, just maybe, he would talk to her again.**_

_**Once again she arrived at the party, no one recognized her.**_

_**Once again, she sat down at a table.**_

_**And once again, an animal came up to her.**_

_**This year he wore a leopard type costume. She knew it was him as soon as he came up proclaiming that wearing the same costume is MAN!**_

_**They talked again, learning a little more about each other, everything except their names.**_

_**6 years later…**_

_**She was seventeen this year. Her second to last Halloween party. Same costume though.**_

_**But every year she and the boy had done the same ritual, he would find her at their table and they would talk and maybe even dance. **_

_**They had both changed over the years, he had grown larger and was very muscular. Evergreen had turned curvy and slender.**_

_**But that didn't mean she had friends. Everyone but the boy hated her. It was okay though, she always eagerly awaited Halloween. The one time someone would talk to her.**_

_**The one time she felt like she wasn't annoying, ugly, or mean.**_

_**The one time she felt kinda like a fairy, hidden in a mask.**_

_**She walked calmly into the party and went to her usual seat. **_

"_**Same costume, huh?" a deep voice rumbled. "Of course."**_

"_**Well that's man!" "Isn't everything?" "No, not telling our names before we leave this party isn't MAN." **_

_**Huh, he wasn't ever supposed to find out. This was a one year thing. He would hate her if he found out. **_

"_**What's wrong with doing what we do every year and not tell each other?" **_

"_**Well I've always wanted to know your name, then we could talk outside one night a year. And this is almost our final year. So even if we end up not liking each other as friends, then we would only have to deal with it for two years."**_

"_**But…" she protested feebly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to figure out whom he was, and see if he would talk to her more.**_

"_**Here I'll go first." He held his hand out. "Hi, my name is Elfman, what's yours?"**_

_**She reached her hand out and shook his. "Evergreen. My name is Evergreen."**_

_**She waited silently for any bad reaction, but none came. "Evergreen huh? That's a very MAN name."**_

_**She giggled and responded**_"_**, "Yeah, well Elfman is pretty man too. But, call me man one more time and I just may punch you. I'm a wo-man!" **_

"Yeah, that's more like Evergreen. I don't understand how she could last being called a man for so long," Laxus commented.

"There is nothing wrong with being called a MAN!" Elfman shouted back.

"YES THERE IS. ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE NOT A MAN!" Evergreen roared back. And soon the hole created by Sting and Happy just got a whole lot bigger.

"SOMEONE GET HIM BACK. HE IS IN THIS STORY, HE MUST HEAR THE CUTENESS!" Yukino surprisingly shouted.

_**Little did they know, their conversation was being overheard. **_

"_**So, you really did turn out quite ugly. I'm surprised you wore a mask at all. I'm sure your face would have been sufficient."**_

_**Evergreen's blood ran cold at that voice. It was one that had tormented her all her school life. **_

"_**Hello, Karen."**_

"_**Hello Ever. How have you been all these years? How's your grandmother? You know, the one in the special place."**_

"That was a low blow, Blue Pegasus! Apologize to her!" Natsu screamed. "Lucy, aren't you going to correct him?" "I can only correct him so many times before I give up."

_**Evergreen growled in response. **_

"_**Oh, hi Elfman! How's football? Oh wait, I see you all the time. I am after all the head cheerleader." Karen giggled.**_

"_**Why are you talking to her?" Jenny questioned. "What's wrong with her?" Elfman asked.**_

"_**She's rude and mean and she stole my stuff when we were younger." Karen accused.**_

"_**No! You took my wings of my costume!" Evergreen shouted. "Elfman, you know me! I'm telling the truth!" Karen said.**_

"_**I think, I can choose whom I talk to. Sorry Ever." Elfman said. Karen smirked and started laughing.**_

_**Evergreen began to tear up, how could he? She thought that maybe he was a good, nice person.**_

"_**That you had to go through such a terrible experience. Don't worry, we are friends now, and you can meet all my friends. We're in the club Fairy Tail!"**_

_**Karen's mouth dropped open and she stomped away, angrier than that time she didn't get Evergreen's wings.**_

_**As for Evergreen herself, she was shocked. He actually sided with her. She was so happy she could kiss him! And she kinda did.**_

"_**THAT WAS MAN!"**_

"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I KISS HIM!" Evergreen screamed. "Everrrr you're blushing!" Bicklow laughed. "Blushing, blushing!" his babies chanted.

Of course the man in question was tomato red and sputtering something about men and kissing partners.

_**1 year later…**_

_**Evergreen walked into the gym, confident and happy, busy talking to Freed. She waved goodbye to him and took her seat at the same table.**_

"_**Hey, I'm looking for a gorgon. Seen her?" "Why yes, I have. Somewhere by the punch bowl. Gonna go talk to her?" "Nah, I think I'll talk to the fairy sitting right next to me. After all, it's more man to talk to your girlfriend, than who she used to be."**_

"It was cute, I'll give it that," Mirajane admitted, "But if I hear anything about marriage right now, you won't see the light of day Elfman!"

"Like I would ever marry him." "Are you saying my brother isn't good enough?!" "Uh, nooooo…"

* * *

**I live for reviews! Please review!**


End file.
